Safe in Forks
by onlycullensforme
Summary: Set between Eclipse and BD. All Bella has to do is stay safe in Forks until the wedding. Sounds simple enough, right? Mostly fluff with some drama/angst and Cullentastic adventure...
1. Waiting for Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I'm just filling some gaps...**

BPOV:

Spending so much time with vampires was turning me into an insomniac. OK. Spending so much time with a _particular_ vampire was turning me into an insomniac. I had never hated sleeping before, but this particular human need nearly drove me mad—in a bad way.

It was always more difficult to sleep when Edward was away hunting. More so now that our wedding loomed very near on the horizon. Fortunately, I had nothing to do with the arrangements. Alice, Renée, and Esme were taking care of everything. My only job was to stay safe.

Safe in Forks. You'd think that would be easy. My dad Charlie was Police Chief Swan to everyone else; he could protect me from human things. No, it was the decidedly non-human element in and surrounding Forks that I seemed to draw and be drawn to.

Abandoning all idea of sleep tonight, I slid out of my small bed in Charlie's house and walked quietly to my open window. I knew Edward was miles away and wouldn't be by tonight, but I couldn't bear to close it, even against the chill.

A distant rumble of thunder reminded me that the Olympic Peninsula was rarely without rain. Suddenly, I wanted to be out in it. Maybe the downpour would clear my thoughts, or maybe, drown them. It was worth a try.

I at least remembered to grab a raincoat on my way out the door. Catching pneumonia weeks before my… wedding… would be a very Bella-like thing to do.

Safe in Forks. My only job.

"Isabella Swan! What do you think you're doing?" came an indignant, bell-like soprano voice.

Alice! Of course someone would be watching.

"Enjoying the rain?" I knew better than to try and lie to her.

She half-growled and opened an umbrella over me although my raincoat was adequate.

"Get back inside."

"No."

"Go inside, Bella. It's nearly 3 a.m. You're going to give Charlie a heart attack. He'll be awake in five minutes."

I was inside in a heartbeat.

I put some water on to boil for hot chocolate, then sat at Charlie's small kitchen table to wait for him and Alice.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came from my room. "Bella!"

"I'm here, Dad!" I called, moving from my seat to find him.

He came downstairs, bleary-eyed and faintly upset.

"You should be sleeping, Bells. It's 3:00."

"Thanks, Dad," I said dryly as the water began to boil.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Alice said soothingly, appearing out of nowhere. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Oh! Hi, Alice! OK. Fine."

"I may take her to my place. Is that OK?"

"Sure," Charlie murmured, yawning. "Just make sure she's safe."

Right. Safe in Forks. My only job.

Alice grinned. "Come on Bella. Maybe you'll sleep better in _Edward's_ room."

Not likely. But I loved being around the Cullens whenever I could. Then it hit me.

"Oh, Alice! Jasper's gone, too."

"Of course," she pouted. "I'm just as lonely as you."

Right.

"Come on. Or do I have to ask again?"

No, she didn't.

It pained me to realize, as we drove in, that the Cullen home felt more like home to me than Charlie's house did. I hadn't noticed that before.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly as we walked to the house from the garage.

"Hmm?"

"You _can _change your mind."

We entered the spacious front entry and I turned a slow circle to take it all in.

"No, Alice. I can't."

She smiled and nodded once.

"Well, you know your way around. I would recommend a hot shower and straight to bed with you."

"Um, Alice…" I bit my lip.

"Relax, Bella. I already have things set out for you. Trust me."

I did. So much that I didn't notice what she had chosen for my pajamas until I had to put them on—one of Edward's pale gray t-shirts. It was plenty long—well past my knees—but… Alice! I ground my teeth together and all but stalked to Edward's room.

I frowned at the king-sized bed, far too large for a single occupant, and pulled off the gold coverlet on my way to the black leather sofa. Even that was too much for me. I ended up curling up on the thick, golden carpet nearest the window.

Maybe this time I would see him coming.

***

EPOV:

Alice had left us a message saying Bella was at our house instead of Charlie's, so Jasper and I didn't hurry too much on our hunt. He could tell I was anxious, though, and we left as soon as he announced that he was full.

It was late morning, 11:33 to be precise, when we reached home. I glanced up at my room, reflexively smiling as I thought of Bella waiting for me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked, feeling my sudden tension.

Hmm. I must be frowning. Bella was not in the bed.

"It's nothing, Jazz. Go see Alice."

He grinned and loped away. I flitted up to my room and opened the door silently.

Bella was on the floor—of all places!—swathed in the gold bedspread from my—our—bed. It looked like she hadn't been asleep long. At least the daylight was muted by the almost omnipresent cloud cover of Forks.

I took a deep breath, registering her scent, always potent, and smiled widely. She moved slightly, her left hand sliding out of the covers to rest over her heart. My mother's ring glinted in the diffuse sunlight.

"Edward…." Bella murmured.

I was going to miss that.

"Edward…" she sighed again.

I could resist no longer. I walked to her noiselessly and scooped her up in my arms, careful to cocoon her in the bedspread against my chill.

"Bella," I murmured, hoping to influence her dream.

"You came back," she sighed, burrowing into my chest.

I looked down, unsure if she was still sleeping. Her eyes were tightly shut, a faint smile spread across her lips. Yes, still sleeping.

I climbed carefully into the bed, idly wondering if I needed to demonstrate its benefits again after Bella woke. Then I decided "needed" didn't make a difference; I would anyway.

I settled in to wait for Bella to wake.


	2. Kissing and Somnambulism

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I'm just filling some gaps....**

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

Something cold touched my forehead with gentle pressure and was followed by a heady flow of air across my face.

"Bella, love?"

I knew that voice, that scent.

"Mmm." I turned on to my back and stretched. This was an excellent dream. By far the best I'd had in the past few days.

"Bella, are you awake?"

That same miraculous voice.

"Only if waking is better than sleeping," I murmured.

A low chuckle. "How will you know if you don't wake up?"

I turned back to the voice and opened one eye, then the other. Edward's golden eyes met mine. He smiled his crooked smile and leaned in to kiss my forehead again.

"I'm awake," I said grumpily. "Surely you can do better than that."

He chuckled again and pulled me closer, bending his head to press his lips under my jaw.

"Welcome home," I murmured.

"Thank you. You, too," he replied as he kissed his way down to my throat and back up to my jaw.

"By the way, I like your pajamas," he grinned.

"Alice," I answered before his lips met mine, making speech impossible and unnecessary.

My left hand twisted in his bronze hair as my right hand traced the smoothness of his arm and shoulder. A small part of my brain registered the fact that if I could feel his bare shoulder, then his shirt must be missing. My hand slid down his back, testing my hypothesis. Sure enough, no shirt.

This was new.

As I processed this, one of Edward's hands knotted in my hair while the other slid down my back and pulled me closer to him.

And all of this without breaking our kiss.

Then the room started to spin and I realized I had stopped breathing. Again. I gasped slightly and Edward started to pull away.

Uh-uh. None of that. I sucked in a deep breath of oxygen mixed with his scent and pulled him back to me. Well, I tried to at least. If he was determined to get away from me, there was nothing I could really do about it.

Instead of pulling away, though, he pressed his lips to my collarbone, impatiently brushing my hair out of his way as he kissed his way over to my shoulder and back to the hollow beneath my throat.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered, a smile in his voice. I obeyed.

He rolled us slightly and hovered over me, holding both of my hands in one of his over my head.

"That's not fair," I complained.

"Hmm." He seemed unconcerned and even half-smiled. Sometimes I wanted to hate that crooked smile.

"Is waking better than sleeping?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I teased. "I do have vivid dreams, you know."

"How can I convince you?" he whispered straight into my ear. His cool breath tickled. .

My hands were still in his, so I bent my head to his neck and kissed what I could reach. He turned to me and his lips met mine again, this time with more urgency and seriousness. I could feel every line of him against me. We were getting close to a boundary, if we hadn't crossed one already, and a small part of me waited for him to find the line—or at least tell me when we were there.

He released my hands, placing his on each side of my head, but did not break the kiss. My fingers twisted into his hair almost automatically, pulling him closer.

But I had to breathe again and my ragged gasp broke the spell. As I drew in breath, Edward's tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and he pulled back, eyes bright with the excitement he rigidly disciplined.

"That was…" I tried to slow my breathing and noticed his uneven breaths measured mine. He did not move from his position above me.

"You were saying?" he teased as I fought to control myself and find words.

"Much better than sleeping," I managed between breaths.

He chuckled, leaned in to kiss me quickly, then rolled to his back.

"Good," he said, satisfied, putting his hands behind his head. His smile was smug.

I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. I would never get tired of looking at him. He turned his head to look at me and his smile widened. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you," I said softly.

"And I, you," he answered, eyes and voice soft. I would never understand why or how he could, but… he did.

He reached out to me, to brush my hair from my face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked gently.

I reached out with my left hand to stroke his face. He closed his eyes against my touch, then took my hand in his. Eyes still closed, he kissed my fingertips and then the ring on my finger.

"Bella?" he whispered, reminding me that I hadn't answered his question.

"I was remembering when you first kissed me," I paused. "We've come a long way," I observed, then blushed deep scarlet.

Edward chuckled and reached to touch my burning face.

"I'm going to miss that," he remarked wistfully.

I looked away then, not trusting my voice to withstand the sudden, inexplicable surge of emotion that washed over me at his comment.

"Bella?"

I heard the confusion in Edward's voice. I shook my head and turned over on my side, facing away from him.

A cool arm around my waist pulled me back to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I shrugged, unable to explain why his admission to missing human aspects of me would upset me.

"How was hunting?" I asked lightly, hoping to distract him. I wasn't as good at distractions as he was.

"Good." He played along, probably just to placate me. "The preserve was definitely overpopulated. Jasper and I hardly made a dent."

"You should take Emmett next time."

"Emmett doesn't like lions as much as he likes bears."

"Right. Silly me."

"What is it, Bella?" he asked after a moment of silence. He pulled me even closer; I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

"You'd still rather I stayed human," I whispered, suddenly sad at the thought.

He tensed; I froze automatically. Then he moved and I melted against him. He stroked my face lightly.

"We've already discussed this, love," he soothed. "I thought it was settled."

I shrugged again.

Before I knew what was happening, I was lying across Edward's chest, my face in his hands as he read my expression.

"Of course I'll miss some things, Bella, but they're fleeting anyway. I want _you_ and that's who I'll have in the end. You'll still be you, just more…"

"Durable," I finished, half-smiling.

"Exactly." He smiled back and kissed me softly.

I responded enthusiastically, ready for round two.

Edward chuckled and pulled my face away gently. "I think we've pushed things far enough for now, Bella."

"Then it was all a dream. Just a lovely dream," I murmured, sliding away from him.

He caught me with one arm, rolled to his side, and kissed me like he had when I agreed to marry him—coercively with a controlled but undeniable frenzy.

I gasped and he moved his lips once more to the hollow of my throat.

"Just a dream, love? I hope you're awake for our honeymoon, then."

His lips were still on my throat as I swallowed convulsively. He smiled, then slid away from me.

"Hey!" I complained, turning after him.

"You said you were dreaming. That means you're still sleeping." Edward's voice was behind me, near the door. How did he move so fast?

Right. Vampire.

"Why don't you finish your dream while I get you some breakfast? Or would you prefer lunch?"

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged against my growling stomach.

Edward smiled. "I'll be back soon. You won't even miss me."

**Reviews are lovely but not required. Thanks! **


	3. Blushes, Surprises, and Distractions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I am only filling in some gaps...**

EPOV:

After Bella ate, I sat at my piano, trying to finish a new composition while she showered and dressed for the day. Well, there wasn't much _day_ left, truly, as she hadn't left bed until mid-afternoon. I grinned at the memory of passing the day with Bella.

_Oh, what a lovely tune_, Esme thought as I started the new song again, hoping to find a bridge between movements. She loved to hear me play. I had played more in the past six weeks than in the last sixty years.

"Alice!" I heard Bella call. The timbre of her voice sparked a chord that led into the bridge I was looking for.

"Perfect!" Esme breathed from behind me as I finished the song. "Play it again."

"Do you mind?" Rosalie grumbled. "Some of us are trying to concentrate."

"Calm down, Rose," Emmett soothed.

I suppressed a grin and did my best to block Rosalie's thoughts; I preferred remaining on my Bella-induced high.

"Alice?" Bella called again.

"She's out hunting with Jasper," I murmured to Esme.

"Maybe you should see what she needs, Edward," Esme replied.

I shook my head and kept my hands on the piano keys. My own mother, putting me in the path of ultimate temptation—Bella in a steaming shower with nowhere to run. Not that the chase wouldn't be fun but with her luck, she'd fall and hurt herself. And it wasn't as though she could outrun me anyway. I half-smiled for a moment, then turned to Esme with as smooth of an expression as I could manage.

"If she wanted me, she would have called for me."

"Esme?" Bella called.

"See, she wants a woman's help."

"Edward? Anyone?" Bella's tone turned more frantic.

Emmett jumped up at the "Anyone?" plea, a malevolent smirk on his face. I snarled and instinctively blocked his path to the upstairs bathroom.

"Boys," Esme admonished. "I'll see what she needs."

I turned back to the piano and tried not to look through Esme's eyes as she went to help Bella.

I heard a loud thump from the bathroom, followed by Esme's murmured question.

"Ouch," Bella muttered.

I stood immediately. She was hurt?

"What's wrong, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Sorry. I dropped the shampoo on my foot." Of course. "Um, I didn't bring extra clothes."

"Ah. Easily remedied," Esme soothed. "Will you be much longer?"

"Steady, Edward," Emmett said, a hand on my shoulder.

He thought I was worried that Bella was hurt. Yes, that was a concern. Secondary, but a concern nonetheless. My cell phone buzzed before I could do anything about Emmett or Bella. I glanced briefly at the caller ID.

"Hello, Charlie," I answered warily.

"Hi, Edward. Is… Bella there?"

"She's… indisposed… at the moment, Charlie. Is there something that you would like me to tell her?"

"I'm heading down to La Push for a bit. Billy Black is sick and Jacob's gone…."

Right. _Damn mongrel_.

"I'll let her know, Charlie."

"Thanks…" Charlie paused. "Keep her with you, Edward. Don't let her come down."

Keep Bella out of La Push? This from _Charlie_?

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"I'll call later. Keep Bella in Forks."

I flipped my phone shut and stared at it in confusion for a moment.

"You OK, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

_You don't look OK, bro._

I shrugged, distracted by Bella and Esme coming down the stairs.

Bella's hair was damp and flowed to her waist in a cascade of chestnut brown. I could taste its scent from where I stood. She was dressed in a white, V-neck, calf-length cashmere sweater dress. Her feet were bare, toenails a delicate pink from Alice's most recent pedicure.

I couldn't help my stare… more of an ogle, really. Bella did not wear light colors often and the white of the sweater flowed almost seamlessly into the pale translucence of her skin.

"Bella!" I breathed, stunned.

Emmett guffawed and Bella blushed, enhancing the effect of the white against her skin. Rosalie looked up briefly. I caught a faint hint of grudging admiration before the familiar edge of jealousy and disappointment.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked timidly, turning a small circle as I continued to stare.

I could only nod. I briefly wondered how Esme would react if I swept Bella off to the crumbling stone cottage to the north. I knew that one room was mostly finished and furnished with a sofa not unlike the one in my room. It would do….

I nodded again, banishing the thought of the cottage from my mind. Esme would kill me for ruining the surprise, among other things.

"Ha! He's speechless, little sister!" Emmett crowed. "Good for you."

"You really like it?" Bella asked again, a faint, teasing smile on her lips.

Forgetting my family, I crossed the short distance between us and took her in my arms. The cashmere was almost as soft as her skin.

"Yes, I do," I whispered in her ear, then kissed her until she was breathless.

I could feel her blush as Emmett cleared his throat and Esme coughed delicately.

"Hmm. That gives me an idea," Emmett chuckled.

Bella's blush deepened as Emmett picked Rosalie up and bent her back with a forceful kiss. Rosalie responded as he knew she would and the two were gone almost instantly.

I grinned down at Bella, who continued to blush fiercely. "See? I'm not the only one you inspire."

Bella looked away and found Esme's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Esme…"

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," Esme soothed.

Carlisle stepped out of the growing shadow, then, and took Esme's hand. I suppressed a smile at the look in his eyes—it had been a long three-day shift at Forks Hospital. I stayed out of his mind by concentrating on Bella.

"It's good to see Edward so happy," Carlisle said, his words mirroring the part of his thoughts I could see. Ah, he was blocking me, too.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear," Esme said to Bella. Carlisle bent his head to Esme's and whispered something so low _I _couldn't hear. Esme nodded once and, with a smile of farewell and benediction, flitted off with Carlisle.

"Great," Bella sighed. "I manage to clear the room yet again."

"I'm still here," I reminded her, pulling her close.

"True." She leaned into my embrace. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head, breathing deeply of her scent.

"Intoxicating," I murmured, stroking her hair from the top of her head to her waist.

Bella shivered slightly. I automatically loosened my hold, glancing around for a blanket or a jacket to swathe her in.

"I'm fine," she said forcefully, reaching up to touch my face. I wished I could fully explain what her heat felt like to me.

"How is your foot?" I asked, winding my arms around her waist again. The feel of her… She leaned her head against my chest and sighed.

"My toe caught the brunt of it," she answered with uncharacteristic forthrightness.

"Is it painful?" She should never hurt.

"No. The bottle was almost empty."

"Hmm. Maybe you should stay off your feet awhile, just in case."

I gently scooped her into the cradle of my arms.

"OK," she agreed, smiling. Her face was only inches away.

I closed the gap with ease, dismissing the enflaming thirst of her scent. Her soft lips molded to mine seamlessly, effortlessly. I would never tire of her, even if I lived a hundred thousand years.

Would _she_ ever tire of _me_?

I quickly banished the thought as I felt her hand twist in my hair. I leaned into the kiss, holding her closer. Bella's breathing turned ragged, so I disengaged to let her breathe, moving my lips to the hollow of her throat. I could feel, hear, and smell the racing of her blood, the heat maddening, intoxicating. Suddenly—stupidly—I remembered how she tasted and, for one long second, pressed my teeth against the pulse point in her throat. Not enough to break the skin or leave a mark, but still… Too close.

Bella froze in my arms and I took in my own ragged breath as I lifted my head and met her wide brown eyes. Of course she would have felt that.

"I'm sorry. That was… foolish… of me." To say the least! "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered, placing a hand on my cheek.

I inhaled again, tasting the air. She was right. There was no scent of fear, just the scent of… _pleasure_. Even worse. I groaned.

"Bella!" I chided, disapproval evident in my tone.

"Human here," she mumbled, blushing and cringing into my chest.

Exactly the reminder I needed.

I held her close for a moment, cradling her head, then set her on the piano bench, smiling as she tried to cling to me.

"I have something for you, love," I whispered.

"I _hate_ surprises," she grumbled, looking away.

I put a finger under her chin to coax her face back to mine, and gave her my most persuasive look when her gaze met mine. Her breathing stopped—proof that I was dazzling her.

"Humor me."

She nodded, unable to speak.

I was up to my room and back before she could register my absence. I sat beside her on the piano bench and held an oblong, black jewelry box out to her.

**Quick A/N: OK. I know you're out there.... Shall I continue? **


	4. Hand Me Downs and Comfy Clothes

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I am only filling gaps, and messing with them a little. :-)**

BPOV:

Humor him, Edward says, after a kiss like that! Are you kidding? I would have agreed to stay human another decade if he would kiss me like that again.

Holy crow!

At least he couldn't hear my thoughts now. Despite the danger he thought he'd put me in—quite real, I had to admit—he'd do it again if it gave him the delay in my transformation he was looking for. _I_ knew he could control himself.

And… I'd just agreed to… humor… him by letting him… _surprise_ me? Way to compromise, Bella.

I stared at the black box uncomprehendingly. I already wore jewelry from Edward. A priceless, antique heirloom of an engagement ring wasn't enough? Oh, and let's not forget the five-carat "hand-me-down" heart-shaped diamond that hung from my wrist alongside Jacob's wolf figurine.

_Jacob_.

I looked up from the box to Edward's face. Big mistake. I lost myself and all other thought in his golden eyes.

"Please, Bella?" His breath across my face didn't help my resolve.

"It's a hand-me-down, just like the ring and the charm," he soothed. He reached up with one hand and lightly traced the neckline of my sweater.

"_Please?_" he asked again, leaning closer.

I couldn't resist him when he did that… and he knew it.

"Cheater," I murmured, taking the box and yanking open the lid.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, unable to say more.

Inside the box lay a delicate triple-strand chain of gold filigree, intricate and beautifully woven like the web of gold that encased the diamonds on my ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked into my ear. His cool breath tickled; I shivered involuntarily.

"I…." I had no words. Even my natural aversion to jewelry couldn't deny the timeless beauty of this particular piece.

I felt Edward's hand lightly brush my hair from my neck. Then his lips pressed into the hollow below my ear.

"Bella. Do you like it, sweetheart?"

I nodded, still unable to speak. I could feel his smile against my jaw.

"Good."

He leaned away, took the box from me, and removed the delicate chain. It matched the color of his eyes. I gathered my hair and held it away from my neck as he fastened the clasp, hands lingering. The metal was cool along my neck and throat, as was Edward's breath.

"Beautiful," he declared, shifting so that he was behind me instead of beside me on the bench. He pulled me against him, wrapping one arm securely around my waist so I could not fall from the small space.

"Yes, it is," I agreed, gently fingering the chain.

"I meant you, silly woman," he murmured, brushing my hair back again.

"Hmph," I feigned indignation. "So I wasn't beautiful until you put this on me?"

"Shall I rephrase?" Edward asked quietly. "The necklace shows off how exquisite, perfect, and stunning you are. Shall I go on?"

I shrugged. None of those words described me anyway, but he wouldn't listen.

He held me for a few moments in silence before my silence was too much for him.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

I wondered if he ever got tired of asking that question.

"Nothing important," I murmured, listening to his even breathing.

He chuckled, then groaned.

"That just makes me more curious," he growled.

"It's not my fault you can't see into my head."

"Actually, it is."

"How do you know?"

"Just a hunch. Really, though, what are you thinking?"

"You spoil me."

I could feel his grin.

"Not nearly enough," he contradicted. "I'm lucky to get away with what I have. What else is on your mind?"

Huh. Like I was going to confess to every last thought. Especially not to how I wished I were strong enough to keep him from letting go of me. _That_ would change things in the bedroom….

I would have gotten away with that last thought if not for my blush. He could feel—and probably smell and taste—the heat.

"Bella! Are you thinking inappropriate thoughts about me again?" he teased. My blush deepened, ruining my attempt to pass the first blush off as a memory of something else.

He laughed at catching me and I couldn't help but laugh, too. If only he knew…. Then again, it was probably better that he didn't.

"Do you think you'll be able to read my mind when I'm a vampire?" I asked when he calmed down. How casually I could speak of my transformation now. I also noticed that he no longer winced when we talked about it. At least, not as much as he used to.

"I don't know." I could hear the speculation in his voice. "Part of me hopes not."

I had to ask. "Why?"

"Well, I have always liked mysteries. So few things _are_ mysterious to me," he admitted.

"Hmm. That's _really_ why you keep me around, isn't it? I'm mysterious." I took his silence as confirmation.

I nestled deeper into his embrace, wishing we were on something more comfortable than the piano bench.

I could feel Edward's head turn, but couldn't tell what he looked at, and then felt his gaze.

"Would you like to go to our meadow for a while?"

I grinned.

"Sure… But it's been raining." I bit my lip.

"Careful, love. Don't bite too hard." Edward's finger on my lip stopped my gnawing.

Right. I had drawn blood once while he was away hunting and the sore hadn't healed by the time he had come home. _That _was an awkward welcome-home embrace. His lips were a half-inch from mine when he had smelled the blood on my breath and pulled back.

"What?" I had asked, hurt and confused.

"You're bleeding, love," he had whispered, pressing his lips to my neck instead.

"What? No, I'm not." Yes, I was arguing about the presence of _my_ fresh human blood with my vampire boyfriend who had tasted said blood... and let me live.

"Yes, you are, Bella." I could still hear the smile in his voice. "You cut your bottom lip. It's not healed yet. I can smell the blood."

"You said it didn't bother you anymore." I had pouted.

"A bleeding hand is one thing, Bella. Your lips? An entirely different matter."

I hadn't understood and told him so.

"My venom, love," he had reminded me, flashing a wide smile and snaking his tongue at me. "One drop in your bloodstream…." I remembered that pain and, at the time, wasn't quite as ready to embrace it as I was now.

"Oh, sorry." I had closed my mouth tightly, irritating the laceration. He had groaned with the scent of new blood in my mouth and had to back out of our embrace.

"Sorry!" I had said again, likely not helping with the scent, and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and douse my mouth with blisteringly painful mouthwash. Then I visited Carlisle—all on my own without consulting Edward—to see if he could help. A few treatments with a minty salve, which I still had, had entirely healed the cut.

I smiled at the end of the memory, proud of my ingenuity in visiting Carlisle.

"What's that look for?" Edward asked, smiling at my smile.

"Just remembering when I bit too hard."

"Ah." He chuckled. "Do you still want to go to the meadow? It will be dark soon…." Not a problem for him. Definitely a problem for me.

My stomach growled, and I frowned at my body's betrayal of me.

"I can pack some food," Edward offered.

"But it _is_ getting dark." I frowned again, teeth moving to my lower lip. Again, Edward's finger saved my lip from being ravaged.

"I can build a fire." _Of course,_ I thought. _You can do _everything_._

"You'd just burn down the meadow." Oops. I actually said that one.

"Fine, then." His eyes glinted mischievously. "We'll have breakfast in the meadow. At sunrise."

I groaned internally. I had just lost the opportunity to go to the meadow _now_ and sunrise in July—even sunrise in cloud-encrusted Forks—was awfully early.

"OK. You win." He always won. "I should eat, though."

"Yes, you should," Edward agreed, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

I caught a glimpse of a clock on our way in and inhaled sharply.

"Bella?"

"Holy crow! It's 6:30! Charlie's going to starve!"

"He's fine, Bella," Edward soothed.

"How do you know?"

"He called while you were showering. He said he was going to be at Billy's for a while."

"Oh." Charlie wouldn't starve in La Push, that's for sure.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I'll get something." I jumped down from the stool I found myself on, ignoring the slight protest of my left big toe. "I know you don't like handling human food."

"I can manage," he assured me. "Besides, you're my guest."

"Just your guest?" I pouted.

"My exclusive, VIP-with-extra-benefits guest," he amended with a broad grin as he lifted me back on to the nearest chair. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs."

He frowned slightly. He hated the smell and texture of hot dogs. But, they go with macaroni and cheese like peanut butter goes with jelly, so he would endure. As he endured so many things when it came to me.

"Do you want the hot dogs mixed in with the macaroni or separate?"

"Mixed in, please. Boil them with the noodles."

"Your wish, my command," Edward smiled. He leaned over the counter to kiss me quickly, then set to work.

"Hardly," I murmured.

He chuckled and gracefully moved about the kitchen, smiling broadly every time I jerked my head to catch up with his movement.

"Have I told you how lovely you look in white?" he asked as he stirred the noodles and hot dogs into a homemade three-cheese sauce comprised of cheddar, monterey jack, and mozzarella.

"No."

He smiled. "You look stunning in white, Bella."

My face flamed; he chuckled and held out a small bite of the macaroni for me to taste.

"Does this need salt or pepper or both?" The instruction "season to taste" still frustrated him. For his acute sense of smell, human seasonings bewildered him.

I frowned slightly. My best mac-and-cheese paled in comparison to what Edward offered me now.

"Just a tiny dash of salt," I admitted, swallowing an otherwise perfect bite of my favorite comfort food.

"How about now?" He offered another bite; I had missed his motion entirely.

"Perfect," I admitted grudgingly, swallowing.

He beamed and dished up a large plateful. He set it on the table next to a large glass of water.

"Dinner is served, my love."

Before I could move myself, I was at the table. I reached for my fork, but Edward was faster. He already had a forkful waiting for me.

"Thanks, but…" I couldn't protest. Too busy chewing.

"This is good," I congratulated. "I _am_ capable of feeding myself."

"No, your hands are busy. I'd better help you." He clasped both of my hands in one of his and held out another bite, grinning.

"Please, Edward. I've been a pretty good hostage today." He arched an eyebrow at my choice of words but let it pass without comment.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He held out my fork.

"Don't be sorry. Some other time," I smiled, taking the fork from him and scooping up my own bite of food. I'd have to have him cook for me more often.

"Careful what you promise, love."

"OK. You can feed me breakfast in the meadow tomorrow. We'll negotiate again after that."

He grinned broadly and I briefly wondered if I should be afraid.

"Deal," he said solemnly.

His cell phone buzzed before I could add or retract any conditions.

"Hi, Alice." Edward's brow furrowed momentarily. "Keep eating," he told me, then moved away so I couldn't hear the conversation. As if I could understand half of what he said anyway, he spoke so fast on the phone with everyone but me.

I watched him anyway. He was too beautiful. I still wasn't used to his perfection and probably never would be. He had told me once that the vampire transformation heightened a person's innate beauty, magnifying it so that it couldn't possibly be missed. I had no hope, then, that I'd be half as beautiful as he was, but thought that I might be able to rival Alice or Esme. Never Rosalie. Maybe I was already as vampiric as I was going to be, with my pale skin and dark eyes, and all the transformation would do was marbleize my skin and stop my heart. I could live with that. Edward would love me anyway.

"Bella, love?"

I lifted my head automatically to his voice.

"Alice and Jasper are on their way home from hunting. Do you want her to stop at your house for some clothes, or do you want to borrow more from Esme and me?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him, slightly confused.

"But Alice hates my clothes."

Edward laughed, harder than he had for quite some time, and I heard Alice's music-like laughter through the phone.

"She's in an exceptionally good mood and promises not to shop for you until next week," Edward continued when he had regained his composure.

Wow. I'd be exceptionally... unsmart... if I didn't take her up on that offer.

"Sure. She can stop at my house."

He was back on the phone before I processed what Alice stopping at my house on the way to her house meant. I would be here for at least another night.

I was still grinning when Edward snapped his phone shut and turned to me.

"What's funny, Bella?"

"I get to stay with you tonight."

"Yes, you do. And, soon, every night for the rest of our existence together. Is that a problem?"

Are you kidding?

**A/N: Really, I know you're out there. I can tell. I have several stories going on, so updates will be a bit slow. Reviews are greatly appreciated, on this or other stories. Thanks for reading! **


	5. New Pajamas, Same Old Dreams

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I'm just filling some gaps and messing around.**

_*This one gets a bit... passionate... but nothing above T, I promise. And I may just be overly paranoid, but just so you know. Enjoy!*_

EPOV:

Alice and Jasper arrived an hour after our conversation bearing a bag of Bella's clothes and her toiletries.

"Use my bathroom," Alice urged, whisking Bella off to her room.

Bella threw me an exasperated look. I smiled back.

_This is going to take awhile, Edward_, Alice's silent warning came. _Keep yourself occupied._

Easily managed. I would prepare for our sunrise breakfast in the meadow. I drafted Jasper into helping me set up a small shelter and prepare Bella's food once we were back from the meadow. He wanted Alice and his desire made mine all the more potent.

"Just go get her," I growled after I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice or Bella?" Jasper grinned.

"Either one frees up the other," I said through clenched teeth. Jasper pursed his lips and nodded, smiling.

Alice's protests were quickly silenced; I skipped out of Jasper's mind and waited for Bella downstairs. Out of habit, I drifted to the piano. Bella's lullaby came naturally, effortlessly. I smiled at the memory of its composition.

I smelled Bella before I saw her and dismissed my thirst for her blood more easily than I would have ever thought. I was not thirsty now. No, I was decidedly hungry.

"Keep playing?" she asked almost timidly as she approached.

I finished her lullaby and started the newest piece she had inspired. I would have to make her a new CD of just her songs. I felt her hand on my cheek and leaned into the warmth. I was going to miss that.

Her hand slipped down from my cheek to my neck; her other hand slid down my chest as she embraced me from behind. I kept my hands on the piano keys, but they were still.

"Hmm. Am I distracting you?" she teased.

"Yes."

She leaned into her embrace; I felt more of her skin than usual. New pajamas?

"Good," she whispered straight into my ear, her breath warm and fragrant. "And here I thought you could never be distracted."

I could resist no longer.I reached behind me and pulled her into the cradle of my arms. She fit perfectly. Ah. Yes, indeed, she had new pajamas: dark blue satin pants and a matching camisole.

"Nothing can distract me from you," I corrected, leaning into press my lips to her shoulder, then along her collarbone to the hollow beneath her throat.

Her pulse accelerated and her breathing sped.

"Nice pajamas," I murmured against her pulse point. Her face flamed; I followed the heat up to her chin, along her jaw, and back to her lips.

Bella responded instantly, clasping her arms around me and twisting her hands in my hair. I slid one hand down to the middle of her back to hold her firmly in place; the other found purchase in her silken hair so I could pull her closer.

I stood and we were up to my room in an instant. I kicked the door shut behind me and laid Bella down gently before pulling away.

"Hey!" she protested, reaching for me.

I restrained both of her hands in my left hand as I lay beside her, propped up on my right elbow. I then gathered her hands in my right hand and traced the outline of her collarbone with my left hand. She tilted her head back as I traced along her left shoulder, sliding the thin strap of the camisole out of the way.

"So soft," I murmured. _So breakable._

My hand came to rest on the right side of her throat. Her racing pulse sent a shiver of electricity through me, reminding me of my long-absent pulse. She trembled slightly, but I knew it was not fear. She had yet to ever fear my properly. Part of me still wanted her to; the rest of me rejoiced that I did not repulse her.

I looked into her deep chocolate eyes, wishing I could hear her thoughts. Though I could read her face quite well by now, it did not tell me everything. I smiled crookedly; she smiled back as I bent my head and kissed along the smoothness of her left shoulder until I reached the hollow beneath her ear, replacing the camisole strap as I moved.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. Even now, the curiosity burned.

"Guess," she whispered back.

I groaned at her refusal and pulled back to see a smug half-smile on her face.

"Tell me," I pleaded in my most persuasive tone, holding her gaze.

"Guess," she repeated, staring back at me.

Her composure surprised me. And made me want her all the more.

"Tell me," I commanded, leaning closer.

She stretched up and kissed my jaw, then pressed her lips to my throat.

"Guess."

Frustrating. Fascinating. She was stronger than I thought. Where had that strength come from?

I inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I think I know," I replied, releasing her hands. She wrapped her arms around me as I kissed her again.

"You should get some sleep," I said after a few minutes. "We have an early day tomorrow."

Bella groaned and pulled away from me. "I can't believe I agreed to that!"

I grinned and pulled her close, tucking her head under my chin.

"I think you'll find it enjoyable."

"Hmph."

I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby.

"Sleep, my Bella."

Three hours later, Bella began to dream. I propped myself into a half-sitting position and watched.

"Edward…" I loved the sound of my name on her lips.

"Edward, please…." Her tone changed from loving to anguished, pleading. I frowned and scooted closer as she continued.

"I… don't understand." The same pleading tone.

"Bella?" I whispered, touching her face in hopes of waking her up. Unfortunately, she was too deeply asleep to respond.

"You… goodbye? Please…."

I had not heard this dream before, but somehow it sounded familiar.

"Edward? You… don't… want… me?"

Oh, God. I knew that tone—that plea—now, and understood what she dreamed. No, worse, what she _remembered_. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her slowly.

"Yes, Bella, I want you. Forever. I always have. I always will."

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. She was not awake yet.

"Please...." That tone would kill me.

"Bella, love, wake up," I urged, then kissed her forehead. "Please, Bella, wake up."

She stirred and jumped slightly, disoriented by her sudden waking and the darkness of my room.

"Edward?" she whispered, recognition and relief in her voice. She turned in my arms and burrowed her head into my chest.

"I'm here, love. I'm not leaving. I'm here," I chanted over and over again. I tightened my grip on her; the pain in her voice echoed in my mind. I had to reassure her somehow. But how?

A long buried instinct guided my hand as I lifted her head and crushed my lips to hers more forcefully than usual. Her lips moved with mine, matching my urgency, answering each of my unspoken questions._ Do you know that I love you, my Bella? Do you know that I will not… cannot… leave you? Do you know that you are my life? Do you see that I am sorry?_

Yes, her kiss said over and over. Yes. _Yes._

I shifted slightly and was above her, hands alongside her head on the pillow. Her arms were around me, then I felt my shirt open and her hands ran down my chest.

"Bella," I whispered. What should have been a rebuke came out as a plea.

On its own volition, my left hand traced down her face, her shoulder, her rib cage, and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She gasped and I realized she had run out of breath. I couldn't stop myself. My lips moved to her throat and came to rest above her carotid artery. I could feel the pounding of her pulse, smell the blood flowing just under the surface of her skin. I swallowed back a flood of venom and froze in place, hoping Bella wouldn't move too quickly. My thirst for her blood warred with my hunger for her body and I needed her help if I were to regain control.

"Bella." A warning this time; I was dangerously close to my limit.

"I know," she whispered.

She relaxed and removed her hands from me. Still, she was not afraid of me. She remained motionless as I pushed myself up and breathed shallowly.

"It's OK," she soothed.

I shook my head and pushed away from her, rolling to my back. No, not OK. This time, my hunger for her body won out over my thirst, but only just. In truth, there was a fine line between one and the other. If I did not maintain enough control, I would be unable to keep the desires separate, which would be… disastrous… to say the least. Lost in the moment of greatest pleasure, of unrestrained urges, my inner monster could—would—strike and drain my Bella faster than either of us realized, both adding to and destroying my… fulfillment.

"I'm sorry," she said gently when I did not respond.

_She_ is sorry? For what?

"Don't be sorry, Bella. If anyone should be sorry, it's me…."

Her tentative finger on my lips silenced my apology. I kissed it gently.

"Thank you," she said after a moment. "For being here. It was a dream."

"A memory," I contradicted.

"You're here now and you're going to marry me in three weeks and there's nothing you can do about it, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You promised."

I had to laugh at her indignation. Angry Bella was so adorable.

"You're right, love." I smiled and reached for her. She came willingly and nestled into my arms.

"Sleep now. Have happy dreams," I murmured. "I'll sing all night to help."

"OK," she mumbled.

"And when you wake, we'll be in our meadow, just the two of us. Sleep now. I'm here." I lowered my voice with each word and kissed her forehead as her deep, even breathing signaled her slumber.

***

BPOV:

I was in the woods by Charlie's house, a familiar and painful place. Edward and I walked hand in hand for a moment before he released me and leaned against the nearest tree.

"Edward?" I reached for him, but he did not move. His face was wrong. He just looked at me, his golden eyes searching mine. He shook his head and looked down for a moment. Oh, no… This looked familiar.

"It's time for me to leave, Bella."

No, not this again. We'd been here before, already had this conversation.

"Edward, please. Not again."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I don't understand. You… you're saying goodbye? After all we've been through?"

I don't want you to be hurt again. Victoria's dead. James and Laurent are gone."

"The Volturi…."

"They won't be able to find you. I don't want you to…." Edward's voice broke as if he were crying. He couldn't finish another thought.

"You… don't… want… me?" I recognized my question and I recognized the pain in his eyes as he opened his mouth to try and explain again.

And then his eyes softened and he closed the distance between us.

"Yes, I want you, Bella. Forever." He crumpled to his knees and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head into my stomach. "I always have. I always will."

"Please, stay."

"Bella, love, wake up," Edward said softly.

I looked at him, confused. Wake up?

"Please, Bella. Wake up."

The urgency in his tone surprised me. I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room on a too-comfortable bed. Edward's arms were wrapped around me protectively, possessively. I felt tears on my face and frowned as I realized they were still streaming from my eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered, recognizing my surroundings: Edward's room, the Cullens' house.

"I'm here, love. I'm not leaving. I'm here."

Those words became a mantra as his arms tightened around me. I burrowed into his chest and breathed deeply of his scent. His hand gently lifted my head and before I could speak, his lips crushed mine with more force, more urgency, than usual. I responded automatically, matching his intensity. Each of his kisses asked a question; I could only hope mine gave him the right answers.

He shifted suddenly and pressed me into the bed. I pulled him closer, then reached to unbutton his shirt. He did not stop me as I traced the planes of his chest.

"Bella." He probably meant to scold me, but it sounded more like a prayer or a plea instead. I took that as permission to continue as one of his hands traced along my face, my shoulder, and my ribs before wrapping around my waist.

His embrace was too tight but I didn't care. Only when my lungs betrayed me did we both realize I couldn't breathe. I put my arms around his neck as his lips moved to my neck, then my throat. I twisted one of my hands in his hair.

"Bella."

I would have missed the warning if I didn't know his voice so well. I instinctively let my arms drop and remained still while he got himself under control.

"I know," I whispered. We had just crossed or rather obliterated some boundaries and Edward was reeling.

He pushed away from me and took several deep breaths. I hadn't noticed how uncareful he had been with me until his weight was gone. I tried not to gasp, both from lack of air and realization of his proximity. I loved it.

"It's OK," I assured him. He hadn't hurt me. He just shook his head and rolled onto his back.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. Maybe I had pushed him too far, as usual.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. If anyone should be, it's me…."

I reached out and touched his lips with my finger. He should never be sorry for kissing me like that. I wouldn't let him. He kissed my finger. I smiled.

"Thank you. For being here. It was a dream."

" A memory." He frowned. I knew then that I could never tell him the details of this dream. I frowned, then, suddenly upset at his moodiness. I knew where his thoughts were taking him.

"You're here now and you're going to marry me in three weeks and there's nothing you can do about it, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You promised."

He laughed. He _always_ laughed when I was mad.

"You're right, love." He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby and dreamed of Edward in our meadow.

A/N: Whew! That was a long one.... Thanks to all my readers, especially FanofBellaandEdward. I found my elusive blue notebook with all the material for this story, so updates will come as quickly as I can type and revise. If there is anything you'd like to see, review or PM. I'll do what I can! Reviews are lovely, but I'll keep writing without them (if I must). :-)


	6. What Counts As A Special Occasion?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I am merely filling gaps and having fun.**

BPOV:

I woke to muted sunlight and the smell of eggs and campfire. Wait. I was camping?

"Good morning, love," Edward greeted, pulling open the flap of the tent.

"Hi." I smiled, then yawned. "It's sunrise already?"

"It's on it's way up, yes. Did you sleep enough?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded, sitting up from a comfortable cocoon of blankets. I noticed I was still in my blue satin pajamas.

"You brought me here while I was sleeping, didn't you?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. You kept telling me that you were flying."

I shivered then; the morning chill ran across my all but bare shoulders. Edward draped a thick blanket around me and embraced me tightly.

"That color is exquisite on you, Bella," he murmured into my ear.

I blushed as he bent his head and kissed me softly. His tongue lightly traced my lower lip. I parted my lips and inhaled deeply of his scent, then felt his tongue gently slide against my teeth and then along my own tongue. I inhaled again though I did not need the air and drank in his taste along with his scent. God, the taste.

Edward had never kissed me this way before and I could feel the boundaries slipping away as he pulled me closer, clutching me like a prize. I held him as tightly as I could but my stubborn lungs asserted themselves and I gasped against him. We both swallowed as he pulled back and peppered my jaw with small, calming kisses. When I had control of myself, he looked straight into my eyes and grinned broadly; I read the self-satisfaction in his smile and chuckled.

"That was new," I commented with slight sarcasm. Edward frowned. Why was he frowning? Did he not enjoy himself?

"Did I go too far?"

_Not quite far enough_. "No, not at all," I assured him. "Though, it should be illegal to taste that good."

He laughed. "I could say the say the same about you. You are quite delicious, you know." He took a deep breath. "We may need to reserve that kind of kissing for special occasions. I wouldn't want you to get addicted to my venom."

I froze. Venom? His _venom_ tasted that good?

"Don't worry, love," he said softly, almost apologetically. "It won't hurt you unless you have open sores in your mouth. And I can tell when you do." He winked and I shook my head, still a little dazzled.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think I would or could do anthing that would hurt you?"

_You did once. _"No," I said quickly and definitively.

"Right. I suppose I should have warned you." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and grinned. "Otherwise, that's a special occasion kiss."

"Got it." I determined right then to fabricate as many special occasions as possible.

He smiled broadly and stood.

"I'll let you get dressed. It's a bit chilly out, so dress accordingly. The eggs are ready. Do you want bacon or sausage?"

"Mmm. Bacon. And hash browns and toast."

Edward chuckled and raised one eyebrow. "Are bagels acceptable instead of toast?"

"Sure."

"Get dressed, Bella." He smiled and turned to leave. I cleared my throat.

He turned back to me, a half-smile on his lips. "Yes?"

I pointed to my lips and folded my arms petulantly. He chuckled and sank to one knee in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. His amber eyes glinted as he leaned in.

"Brace yourself, Bella." His warning barely preceded his lips. Apparently saying a temporary goodbye in a secluded meadow counted as a special occasion.

After I recovered from Edward's kiss, I went about dressing for the day. He was right, as usual, about the weather. Even in July, Forks barely broke 70 degrees. So, I dressed in jeans and a cream colored mock turtleneck and tied my hair in a quick, messy bun at the top of my head. I knew Edward liked my hair down, but I wanted it out of my way. Besides, it was more fun if he took it down himself.

I grinned at the last thought as I left the tent and found Edward by the fire.

"Beautiful," he approved with a crooked grin. "You should wear light colors more often, Bella. Come, sit. Breakfast is ready."

I blushed at his compliment and walked to sit next to him. I reached for the plate, but Edward smirked and held it above my head, out of reach.

"I believe we made a deal last night."

I frowned. He chuckled and held out the first bite. I took it and couldn't stop the moan as it came out of my mouth.

"This is delicious," I murmured. He beamed as he fed me bite after heavenly bite.

"You know," I said as I sipped some hot chocolate, "I could almost be tempted to stay human for a few years more of your cooking."

"Hmm," Edward mused, pursing his lips in mock frustration, "I should have started watching Food Network a long time ago."

I smiled and gazed off across the meadow as I drank the last drops of my cocoa. I frowned as I realized I was out of the divine beverage, then smiled at the thought of being alone with Edward for the morning.

"Do you mind if I take a few minutes to myself?" I asked him quietly, hoping he wouldn't press for details or get upset.

"Not at all, love," he replied, smiling. "Shall I wait in the tent or in a tree?"

I smiled. I knew there was no way he'd let me completely out of his sight; who knew what—or who—could be lurking around us.

"Wherever is fine. I just wanted to sit and think for a bit. As much as I love you, you can be quite the distraction when a girl has some serious thinking to do."

"What are you thinking?" he asked, leaning in.

"I'm thinking about you, of course," I smiled. "I won't be long. And if I take too long, come and get me."

Edward frowned slightly but let me go. I kissed him on the cheek and walked far enough away that I couldn't see him, though I knew he was watching. I sank into the grass, dismissing the dampness, and looked around me. There was nothing but grass and trees in the distance; the meadow was quiet except for the buzzing of summer insects and the rustle of blades of grass.

It was finally starting to hit me. In three weeks, I would be Bella Cullen. I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Edward again. I wouldn't have to let him go. He would officially be mine and I his. Isabella Swan would cease to exist.

That last thought used to frighten me. I used to think that Bella Cullen was incompatible with Isabella Swan, that somehow I wouldn't be the same person once I married Edward and became a vampire. He told me time and time again that I would be myself, that the only thing to change would be my body and how I kept that body fueled. Here in the meadow, the place I first learned of Edward's love for me as Bella rather than a potential feast, the whole transition from Isabella Swan to Bella Cullen seemed natural, simple. I looked down at the scar on my hand from James, then to Edward's ring on my finger. Both glittered in the diffuse sunlight. The only thing certain in life was change. I knew what I wanted; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Bella?"

I looked up to the velvet voice I knew so well.

"Hmm?" I asked absently, lost in his eyes.

"It's been almost an hour, love. Are you all right?"

"Never better," I smiled.

My smile broadened as I thought of a special occasion I could manufacture.

"What are you smiling at, love?" Edward asked, brow furrowed. He sat beside me and took my hand.

"Just thinking," I replied cryptically. He chuckled and played with my fingers.

"I can tell. What are you thinking about?"

"Do you remember when Alice told me how she and Jasper 'hunt' each other?"

"Yes. She said it 'spices things up' in their relationship."

"I don't remember what the general rules were. Could you refresh my memory?"

He raised one eyebrow and shook his head. "Generally speaking, the hunter tries to get the hunted to do what the hunter wants. The hunted tries to thwart the hunter's plans. There is usually some agreement as to the hunter's desires and then specific rules for the specific hunt. May I ask what brought this on?"

"Um. I think I would like to… propose… a hunt. I want to hunt you."

He smiled broadly, then narrowed his eyes shrewdly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I would like the chance to consult with Alice, and maybe Carlisle. There might be a few more rules than normal, seeing as I'm still human for the time being. But, yes."

"_You_ are going to hunt _me_?"

"So to speak, yes. Turnabout is fair play, don't you think?"

He smiled wickedly, eyes gleaming.

"What kinds of rules would you impose?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible, still playing with my fingers.

"Let me think through it a bit more, if that's all right. My mind isn't as… fast… as yours and I need to work out all the details. You'll enjoy yourself, though."

"I'm sure I will." His smile widened as he leaned in and kissed me firmly and chastely. I grinned back at him, my plan solidifying.

"Could you take me back to your house? I'd like to start planning. I'll let you know when the hunt is on."

"Of course. Up you go." Edward slung me on to his back and started running home.

Edward's cell phone rang as we approached his house. I watched in amazement as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered without breaking his stride.

"Hello?"

I couldn't tell who answered him, but he slowed to a walk and helped me off his back with his free hand.

"Yes, Charlie. She's with me."

Charlie? Why would Charlie call Edward?

"Of course you may. Bella?" I looked up as Edward held the phone out to me. I looked at him with wide eyes, still confused as to why Charlie would call Edward. Charlie was in La Push… Was there news about Jacob?

"Dad?" I turned away from Edward.

* * *

EPOV:

Bella walked a few paces away from me as she spoke to Charlie. I concentrated on the sounds of the insects and birds so as not to eavesdrop. Bella's breathing hitched and I walked to her side immediately. I laid a hand on her shoulder, feeling a sudden need to comfort her.

"No, Dad. Stay in La Push as long as you need. Nothing happens in Forks, you know that. Besides, I'm safe with Edward." _At least as safe as a human can be with a vampire_, I added mentally.

"No, Dad, really. I'm fine. Billy needs you now that… Jake's gone."

I doubt Charlie noticed how her voice broke over the mongrel's name. I tightened my grip on her shoulder. She reached back with her free hand and squeezed mine.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come down? Oh. _Billy_ doesn't…. I see. Sure, sure. Bye, Dad."

Bella snapped the phone shut and reached back to hand it to me without turning.

"Bella?"

I closed the short distance between us and wrapped an arm around her waist. She gazed at the trees surrounding my house, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Billy's really sick and the pack can't find Jacob," she said slowly, still fighting her tears. "Charlie took some time off to help out and says for me to stay here, that Billy doesn't want me in La Push, which means the pack doesn't want me in La Push."

She laughed bitterly and shook her head as she continued to gaze at the woods.

"I wonder if that means that my presence in La Push would violate the treaty and start the war you're all so anxious for."

My exhalation came out as a hiss. I had never heard her use such a tone before, or thought her capable of it.

"Bella…." I started to offer her the alternatives before her.

She held up her hand and shook her head.

"Don't, Edward. I made my choice a long time ago." She looked up and met my gaze with a small smile. "Before you did, I think. I have to live with the consequences of it. Sometimes there is no compromise."

This from an 18 year old human woman. I knew vampires older than myself who had yet to learn such wisdom.

"I'm still sorry, Bella," I whispered, taking her fully into my arms from behind. I couldn't be sure I'd ever reconcile myself to causing her pain.

"Don't be." She took a deep breath and leaned against me, her hands coming up to clutch my arms.

I held her in silence for several moments, wishing I could take her pain away, but also knowing that she was right. We all had to live with the consequences of our actions. Pain was an inevitable consequence for both of us.

"Can you tell if Alice and Carlisle are busy?" Bella asked.

I looked toward the house and grinned.

"It appears that they're both waiting for you in Carlisle's study. Alice doesn't know any specifics as it seems you're still undecided about your plans. Carlisle is… curious… to know how a human could hunt a vampire."

Bella grinned.

"Stay out of their heads, please. Get Jasper and Emmett and go clean up the meadow."

I chuckled at the enthusiasm and brightness in her voice.

"As you wish. May I at least walk you to the door?"

"Of course."

I walked with her at an exaggeratedly slow human pace, pausing to steal a kiss now and then. When we made it up the last step, I dipped her and kissed her warmly, tracing the outline of her lips with my tongue. She smiled against my lips and I released her carefully, making sure she was steady on her feet before stepping away.

"I'll see you soon, love. I look forward to finding out what you have planned."

Bella simply smiled, ducked her head, and blushed before looking up at me through her lashes. I stepped back another pace before I grabbed her and lavished her with borderline inappropriate passion.

"Take your time," she said before blowing me a kiss as she walked into the house.

I licked my lips and called for my brothers, who came quickly.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, skidding to a stop behind Jasper.

"I need your help."

"Doth mine ears deceive me?" Emmett mocked. "Edward needs our help?"

"Yes. Help me clean up the meadow and then go for a quick hunt. Bella's planning something and would like us to be out of the way."

"Bella wants you out of the way?" Jasper asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. She's planning a… hunt." I couldn't stop my grin. Jasper and Emmett guffawed and gave each other a high-five.

"My little sister has spunk," Emmett declared.

"Spunk?" Jasper asked, shaking his head. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Spunk is a good word," Emmett defended. "It's even fun to say. Spunk, spunk, spunk."

Jasper and I shook our heads and rolled our eyes.

"Let's go," I said, then smacked the back of Emmett's head as I ran off into the woods. "Same bet as usual, Em?"

"You're on!" he called back, chasing me.

Without a doubt, I have the best brothers on the planet.

* * *

A/N: I profess no actual knowledge of 1918 rules of etiquette. The beauty of fiction is that you can make up rules.... Reviews are highly appreciated but I'll keep writing anyway. I want to get to the hunt....


	7. Shuffling The Cards of Our Game

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. I'm only filling gaps and having some fun.**

BPOV:

Alice and Carlisle were waiting as promised. Alice squealed in delight and Carlisle smiled indulgently as I shut the door of Carlisle's office, as if that would have any impact on the rest of the Cullens eavesdropping. At least Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were gone.

"This will be fun, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"I admit that I'm curious, Bella," Carlisle said softly. "I don't understand, though, why you would want _my_ help."

"You know Edward the best," I explained. "You have been around him the longest."

"I see," Carlisle smiled. "And what would you like to know?"

I asked about the time period Edward grew up in, particularly rules of etiquette and interaction between men and women. I then asked about Edward's weak points. Carlisle explained as patiently as possible while Alice's grin grew wider and wider as my plans became clearer.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said after his explanation was finished.

"Anytime, Bella. Is there anything else I can help with at this point?"

"Just let me see if I have this right. As a woman in Edward's time, I could accept flowers, lavish gifts, praise, extreme courtesy and a man's undivided attention and not to be expected to kiss him?"

"Precisely," Carlisle agreed with a small smile. "That man would need your permission, preferably verbal, to kiss you anywhere other than your hand, or really even to handle you at all beyond common courtesy. That is also assuming that you would not be so forward as to kiss him or touch him first." His smile grew as he finally sensed my plan.

"And a man in Edward's time would actually be so… lavish… in keeping my attentions?"

"If he were allowed to be. Such generosity _can_ be timeless," Carlisle said softly.

Right. Carlisle was such a man.

"Hmm. But I am Edward's fiancee. Doesn't that present a problem?"

"You set the rules of the hunt, Bella. If he disagrees, then you'll have to compromise," Alice replied. Carlisle smiled.

"You know that Edward loves a challenge, Bella. He'll do anything you ask him to do and even thank you for asking him to do it."

Alice and I giggled; Carlisle indeed knew Edward well.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think that is all I need from you right now. Oh, and if you could keep this out of your head until the hunt is on."

"You're welcome, Bella. Of course I can do that. I'm intrigued to see how your plan works. Shall I leave you and Alice here or would Alice's workstation be better?"

I glanced at Alice, who had taken a seat during Carlisle's patient explanations of Edward. She was bouncing in her chair, trying to contain her excitement.

"Um. Alice's workstation may be better." I turned to Alice. "You should get Rosalie and Esme. We may need their help."

Alice squealed and flitted out of the room. Carlisle chuckled as I shook my head and walked to the door.

"Thank you again, Carlisle."

"My pleasure, Bella. Good luck."

Rosalie was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. I stopped three stairs from the bottom of the staircase so I could meet her eye-to-eye. Her expression was torn between amusement and irritation.

"What?" I asked, trying not to let her intimidate me, although she still did.

"What do you need me for?" she asked brusquely.

"I wanted your help with something."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Why would I want to help you?"

I bit my lip and tried to come up with a Rosalie-worthy answer, even if it wasn't entirely truthful.

"What I have planned will help Edward appreciate my humanity. I need everyone's help to do this."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Like a farewell gesture or a keep-me-human-awhile-longer gesture?"

"I honestly don't know, Rosalie. That may depend on the success of the evening."

"What do you have planned?"

I took a deep breath and brushed past her, hoping her curiosity was alight enough to follow me to Alice's workstation.

Alice and Esme were already at the computer talking so quickly and quietly that I couldn't hear. I thought Rosalie was following me, but her footsteps were so light that I couldn't tell.

"OK," I said, taking a deep breath. "Esme, did Alice fill you in on what I'm trying to do?"

"No, dear. She just said you have something planned for Edward."

Rosalie walked around me and stood behind Esme. Alice smiled at me in encouragement.

"I told Edward that I want to… hunt… him."

Esme's eyes widened in surprise and mirth; Rosalie's jaw dropped slightly before she clenched her teeth together, but I thought I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes. Alice just smiled more broadly.

"What is your plan?" Esme asked gently, the smile still in her eyes.

"Well. Edward told me that, essentially, the hunt is all about the hunter making the hunted do what the hunter wants."

"Right," Rosalie sniffed. "But how are _you_ going to hunt _Edward_? You don't have any special tricks."

"Yes, I do." My confidence surprised me.

"Enlighten us, oh _human_."

"Edward can't read my mind," I replied simply. "He might know the general premise of the hunt, but he won't be able to tell what I'm going to do."

Rosalie raised one eyebrow and her lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

"Tell us your plan, Bella," Esme encouraged.

"The hunt is a test of Edward's self-control while we're out together. I want him to go all-out for me this once, like he's always wanted to. I can't complain about the expense or… luxuriousness… of whatever he wants to do. The rules of engagement, so to speak, are from his time, though. He needs my permission, expressly verbal permission, to kiss me anywhere that courtesy won't allow. I win if he kisses me anyway. He wins if he gets me to ask."

Alice grinned broadly; Esme and Rosalie chuckled.

"That's diabolical," Rosalie admitted. "But do _you_ have that much control?"

"I can summon it," I replied with confidence I didn't know I had. "Another rule is that he can't use vampire tricks—no dazzling, no luring with his voice, etc. At least as much as possible. If I point out any said tricks, he has to stop immediately."

"She's good," Esme said, looking up at Alice and Rosalie. "You've thought this through, Bella," she congratulated, looking back at me.

"Thanks."

"Why do you need us?" Rosalie asked again.

"Um. Since money will be no object for Edward, I need your help to make sure money is no object for me."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "If I know Edward as well as I think I do, I'm going to need haute couture. Soon."

Alice's eyes lit up and she suppressed a squeal. Rosalie raised one eyebrow and began tapping on Alice's keyboard. Alice shoved Rosalie to a different computer as they both ran through websites faster than I could see them. Esme stood and put an arm around my shoulders, squeezing affectionately.

"Two rules, Alice."

"What, Bella?" she asked impatiently, not looking up from her computer.

"First, make it devastating but versatile. Second, don't _ever_ tell me how much you spend."

She waved a hand at me to dismiss my apprehension about money. Truly, money was no object for the Cullens. I knew this, but it still bothered me somewhat.

"How soon can you do it?"

"Three days," she promised. Esme and Rosalie exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"How much does Edward get to know?" Esme asked.

"About?"

"Any of this?"

"Just the basic rules. You can also tell him if jewelry is appropriate."

"Easy," Alice said. "Earrings, necklace. Maybe even a bracelet, too. Go play, Bella. We have work to do."

I grinned and walked downstairs, feeling slightly smug.

* * *

EPOV:

After winning my bet with Emmett and watching him take out his frustration on Jasper in an epic wrestling match, I went back to the house to wait for Bella. I concentrated on music and stayed out of everyone's heads as much as I could. Even when I tried to peek, though, everyone was concentrating on something else. Even Rosalie. I heard Bella's laugh, followed by Alice's admonishment for Bella to "go play" and chuckled to myself. Bella must have enlisted the entire family to help her plan the hunt.

I started playing Clair de Lune as she descended the stairs. After her lullabye, it was her next most requested piece.

"All set?" I asked, turning slightly to her as her scent filled the room.

"Yes. Do I need to draw up an official declaration of the hunt?" she teased.

I chuckled. I liked this playful Bella. I stood and walked to her, winding my arms around her waist loosely. She put her hands on my chest and leaned back to look at me. I suppressed a groan at the warmth of her hands, then reveled in the sensation for a full five seconds before turning my attention back to her.

"No, love. Do I at least get to hear the rules?"

"It hasn't started yet, so…" She trailed off, unsure if she should tell me.

"I don't get to prepare?" I asked in my most gentle tone. I tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Hmm. OK. Tell me if this is too… strange."

I rolled my eyes slightly and raised her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist.

"I've been around a long time, Bella. I've seen—and done—strange."

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "OK. For this hunt, we will be going on a date. You can, and will, plan said date. You can go to any and all expense without complaint from me. In fact, you _have _ to…."

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"Seriously? Money is no object?"

"No. So wash and wax the Vanquish," she teased.

I chuckled, my mind racing with the possibilities open to me. London, Paris, Rome. Er. No, not Italy. In fact, not Europe. We should stay as far away from the Volturi as possible.

_Good thinking, Edward_, Alice's thoughts came. _Besides, sometimes the most enchanting places are closest to home_.

"What does _that_ mean, Alice?" I asked too low for Bella to hear. Alice only laughed and began to recite John Keats's poem "La Belle Dame Sans Merci" in her mind.

"Ready for the rest?" Bella asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"Oh, yes. Continue, please." I composed myself and put on as serious of a face as I could.

"The fact that I am your fiancee guarantees you no liberties with my person…." I smiled slightly as I thought of where these rules might take us. It was a test, then?

"We operate by 1918 rules of interaction. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I tried to suppress my smile, but the corners of my lips would not behave.

"Finally," Bella continued, running one hand from my chest to the back of my neck and entwining her fingers with the hair at the base of my neck, "no vampire tricks. Human speed as much as possible. If I point out any vampire tricks, you have to stop immediately. I know the difference."

I smiled and nodded once. "Fair enough. Any other conditions?"

"No."

"So what is the ultimate object of the hunt?"

She blushed an enticing shade of red I hadn't seen before and I couldn't resist chasing the heat with small kisses along her jawline to the hollow beneath her ear.

"You have to get my express verbal permission to kiss me," she managed.

I chuckled and pulled away.

"And you think you can accomplish this on one outing?"

She lifted her head with unBella-like confidence and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

"How long do I have to plan?"

"Three days." _More than enough time._

"Excellent. And we start those conditions in three days?"

"Yes."

"Even better. Then I'm still allowed to do this." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up so she was on my level. "You're very creative, love," I whispered. "I look forward to the hunt."

I pressed my lips to hers and lost myself—as much as I dared—in my one and only love.

* * *

A/N: Next up: The hunt is on! It may be split into at least 2 chapters. I'm not sure yet. Reviews are lovely but I'm going to keep writing anwyway!


	8. Feeding My Flame

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I'm just filling gaps and having some fun.**

_A/N: Sorry, I do not have any links to clothing or jewelry mentioned in this chapter. Also, I know that Edward likes Bella in blue, but he has also mentioned how good she looks in light colors, so... Besides, it's my story. :-)

* * *

_EPOV:

My entire family was in on the hunt by the time the day came. Bella spent the morning and most of the afternoon locked in Alice's bathroom. I hunted briefly with Carlisle and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were tuning my Aston Martin while Esme ran errands for Alice.

After hunting, I showered and dressed in a new tuxedo and confirmed my dinner plans—or at least the plans for the evening. Though Bella had placed no monetary restrictions on me, I thought staying relatively local would be a good idea. Alice agreed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Our vessel and crew are at your service for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Mr. Graves. I anticipate arriving in the next few hours."

"Very good, Mr. Cullen. We look forward to serving you and Miss Swan."

I grinned, then hoped Bella would relax her "human speed" condition so I could exceed the speed limit on the way to Seattle.

"Edward?" Alice called.

"Yes, Alice?"

"It's time! Are you ready?"

"Of course."

I gathered my keys, wallet, phone, and a few small gifts for Bella and went to bring the Vanquish to the front of the house.

I walked back to the house and stood in front of the door for a moment. How strange it was to ask for entrance to my own home. But, rules are rules. And… anything for Bella.

I knocked lightly on the door. Carlisle answered, dressed in a charcoal gray suit.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. We've been expecting you."

"I hope I have not kept you waiting long."

"No, not at all. Please, come in."

I smiled and went into the entryway. Everyone was there, dressed in various levels of evening wear. Rosalie was in the latest Gaultier couture contrasted with Alice's simple black dress and Esme's regal silver silk. I could smell Bella but did not see her until Emmett and Jasper, dressed in suits to compliment their women, moved aside.

My eyes popped open but I clenched my jaw firmly so it did not drop. She also wore couture; I could not recognize the designer but I didn't care. She wore a sleeveless, v-neck mid-calf length cream silk tailor-made sheath dress, accented with asymmetrical gold beadwork along the entire length of the gown and light gold piping that outlined her neckline. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate twist with a few loose strands strategically framing her face. She wore no jewelry.

I tried not to gape at the amount of skin showing and continued looking over her ensemble, resting my eyes on the 4 ½ inch gold heels strapped to her feet and the opalesque nail polish on her toes. My hands already ached to caress her face and neck, to slide across her shoulders and collarbones.

This may be harder than I thought.

* * *

BPOV:

I smiled at the surprise in Edward's face as he took in my appearance. Giving Alice and Rosalie free rein was definitely worth it now. Rosalie and Esme had helped me practice walking in high heels—_extremely_ high heels for me—and I was steady as I stood watching Edward, forgetting anyone else in the room.

I resisted the urge to turn a slow circle so Edward could get the full effect of my ensemble. Instead, I took a few steps forward and fully turned to Emmett.

"Describe the look on his face," I said as quietly as possible, though I knew they could all hear me.

I heard Edward inhale sharply as he saw the back of my dress—the v-neck in front was matched by a deeper one in the back—and I smiled as Emmett guffawed.

"Very nice, little sister," he congratulated. Jasper leaned in, grinning, and I remembered his gift for sensing emotions.

"Have fun, Bella." He winked and stepped back from me.

Everyone laughed, including Edward, and I turned back around, surprisingly calm, though that may have been Jasper.

Edward stepped closer and extended a hand.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. You look breathtaking."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I smiled, blushing again. I took his hand and met his gaze—a big mistake.

He kissed the back of my hand—a little longer than may have been appropriate—then released me and grinned.

"Forgive me if I am too forward," Edward continued smoothly, "but I noticed that you are without adornment."

Alice giggled at his archaic speech; her eyes widened as she had a vision of what he'd purchased. I was mildly surprised that she hadn't seen it before.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, looking at me, stunned.

"Yes, I rarely wear jewelry, Mr. Cullen. I can make exceptions, though." I smiled, still calm. I idly wondered if Jasper could somehow come along, maybe lurk in the shadows and inundate me with confidence and peace.

"I am glad to hear that, Miss Swan," Edward replied with a crooked grin. "May I?" He removed a box from his inside coat and held it out to me. I nodded slightly and he opened it to reveal a triple strand diamond choker with a large teardrop pendant that would rest at the hollow of my throat.

I looked at the choker, back up to Edward's smiling face, back down to the choker, and back up to Edward's face, stunned to silence.

He smiled and shook his head slightly at my inaction, then let out a sigh of feigned exasperation as he took the choker out of the box and held it carefully in his hand. Alice skipped forward and took the box from him, uttering a low oath that I couldn't understand.

"May I?" Edward asked again, holding up the choker.

I nodded wordlessly and turned so he could fasten it around my neck. His cool hands lingered on my neck for just a fraction of a second longer than necessary. I felt his cool breath and shot a pleading look at Jasper, who smiled, winked, then nodded once. Calm and resolve flooded through me.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I said, turning back around after Edward finished his… ministrations. "It's exquisite."

"Then it is worthy of you, Miss Swan," Edward smiled, golden eyes glinting. "Yet… there still seems to be something missing."

More? He had _more_? Of course he would have more. It's Edward… and I practically forced him to be extravagant. What torture that must have been for him. I shook my head and chuckled once to myself.

" Don't worry, Bella," Alice soothed. "It's all perfect."

"I'm just fulfilling the conditions of the hunt, love," Edward murmured, innocent and low into my ear.

I tried to glare but he flashed his crooked smile and I couldn't. I couldn't even claim 'vampire trick' either; that grin was utterly Edward, vampire or not.

"And what might be missing, Mr. Cullen?"

He flashed that same smile and pulled out another box, smaller this time.

I gasped when I opened it. Gold and diamond drop earrings which—even with my poor fashion sense—complimented the choker and my dress.

"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed in a strangled whisper.

Edward held the box while I put the earrings on. I had to restrain myself from throwing my arms around him and negating all of my rules. While all the extravagance was entirely foreign—and still unsettling to me—the attention to detail and… tastefulness… of Edward's purchases were hard to resist.

"Thank you." He paused for a moment. "May I call you Bella?"

I briefly glanced at Carlisle, who inclined his head ever so slightly while trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes." I met Edward's gaze confidently.

"Thank you, Bella. Please, call me Edward." Again, he flashed his crooked smile.

"Thank you, Edward." I had promised I wouldn't complain about his spending, so I cut off my protest, then said quietly, "Don't _ever_ tell me how much tonight cost you."

Everyone laughed. Edward took my hand and kissed it again. My eyes flashed back to Carlisle, who stood behind Esme with his head on her shoulder, to re-check the boundaries. He smiled gently and inclined his head again. Edward was still well within our boundaries.

"And lastly," Edward said, pulling yet another jewelry box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal an intricate gold and diamond bracelet that matched my engagement ring perfectly.

"This was my mother's," he said apologetically, "so it's only a hand-me-down. I thought it would look nice." He shrugged as he had every time he had given me such "hand-me-downs."

This gesture was almost my undoing.

The thousands of dollars I knew he had spent on the other pieces—not to mention whatever he had planned for the evening—were easier to brush aside. The addition of _more_ of Elizabeth Masen's jewelry was almost too much. A hand-me-down in the midst of all the modern clothing and jewelry. And that he would save it for last…

He knew me well.

"Thank you," I whispered as he clasped the bracelet on my right wrist.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. "Anytime. Anything." He kept my right hand in his and kissed it gently.

I wanted to press it to his cheek, but I had bound myself to rules of behavior that just might be beyond me by night's end.

Something in my face must have given me away. Edward kissed my hand again and gently brought it to his face, making the action look like his.

Carlisle cleared his throat. Oops.

I snatched my hand back and tried to look appropriately upset.

"Mr. Cullen!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's all right," Carlisle soothed. "Just don't let it happen again," he chastised, eyes glinting with suppressed laughter.

Duly noted.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, extending a hand.

"Yes," I said simply, taking his hand. He tucked it into his arm.

"Have fun kids!" Emmett guffawed.

"Don't wait up," Edward grinned over his shoulder as he led me out.

"Wait, Bella!" Alice sprang forward as we exited the house. "Don't forget this!" She handed me a gold bolero jacket, reminding both of us that it would get chilly in the evening. I took the jacket with a smile, but did not put it on. I knew Edward found me... distracting... as I was dressed. Besides, he would offer me his jacket if I got too cold. I smiled at the thought.

"Have fun!" Alice exclaimed, eyes glinting. I wondered if she knew the outcome of the night already, then decided I didn't want to know.

"Your chariot, Miss Swan," Edward said in a low, sultry tone, indicating with a sweeping gesture the car before us.

As I expected, the Vanquish was waiting in the drive. Edward helped me into the car—hands lingering again—and walked to the driver's side at human speed.

Once inside, he buckled his seatbelt—a first—and looked over at me.

"Truly, Bella, you are beyond beautiful tonight."

_Yeah, so are you. _"Thank you," I bit my lip. "Could we at least speak in my time now? I don' think I can do an entire evening like we just did."

Edward chuckled.

"Of course. Conversation in the present time. May I ask for an exception to a condition, then?"

"Which condition?"

He gave me his most persuasive look, then turned away before I could call vampire trick.

"Please, Bella," he said meekly, meeting my gaze. "Don't make me drive the speed limit."

I laughed until I was almost crying.

"It's not _that_ funny," he mock-growled. I could hear the smile in his tone, though.

"Yes it is," I insisted, wiping my eyes carefully. Bless Alice for waterproof makeup.

"Keep it under 120?" I offered.

"Deal!" Edward promised with a grin and a kiss to my hand. "Thank you."

I chuckled at the fervor of his thanks.

"There's always a compromise," I teased.

"Most of the time," he amended, his eyes sweeping across me meaningfully.

I smiled back at him as seductively as possible, then turned away to watch the scenery zip by. My smile grew wider as I heard the faint growl in his chest.

I was going to win.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, me again. Thanks for reading. Updates are going to be a bit slower (I know, they're already slow) because I'm working on other stories as well as a 70 page must-be-done-or-I-won't-graduate-in-June paper, so... Yeah. My fanfic is my pleasure writing, so please bear with my slow updates. I don't want to sacrifice quality for speed, but I'll try to get new material out when I can for this and my other stories: Like A Memory It Falls and Postponing Damnation. As always, reviews are lovely and appreciated but not required as I will be writing anyway. However slowly. --ocfm_


	9. Steadily Emerging With Grace

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I'm merely having fun and filling some gaps.

* * *

**EPOV:

I tried not to stare at Bella as I drove to Seattle. I could almost hear my mother's voice: "A gentleman does not stare, Edward. Behave yourself." I smiled wryly and shook my head. I glanced at Bella's hair, an elegant mass of curls piled on top of her head with a few stray tendrils floating around her ears, and noted that one more adornment could be in order without going over the top.

I changed course quickly and stopped at the same jewelry store from where I had purchased Bella's choker and earrings.

Bella looked up in surprise. "Why did we stop?"

I grinned and gestured toward the store. She turned and gaped while I exited the car and quickly walked to her side. I opened her door and held out my hand to help her out. She took it and climbed out with surprising grace. I cocked my head to the side and raised one eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, blushing. I grinned.

"Just appreciating the view, love. You're very steady on your feet tonight."

Bella's blush deepened and she groaned lightly before leaning her head on my shoulder lightly.

"Rosalie, Esme, and Alice had me practice for _hours_. We started with one inch heels and progressed up to where I am now."

I couldn't stop my chuckle, marveling at both my mother's and sisters' patience and tenacity, but also Bella's progress.

"Alice claims that she'll have me up to 6 inches before the wedding," Bella continued. "But I already chose my shoes." I laughed at her triumphant grin.

"And they're not 6-inch heels, I imagine."

She gave me a withering stare and shook her head slightly. I had to resist twisting some of her stray curls around my fingers. Instead, I turned back to the store and gestured with my head.

"Shall we?"

"More? Edward…."

"No complaining," I murmured gently, raising her hand to kiss it before entwining my fingers with hers.

Bella clamped her mouth shut, removed her hand from mine to take my arm instead—I smiled to myself at the gesture—and allowed me to lead her into the shop.

"Good evening. I am Richard. May I help you?" greeted an almost bored but professional male voice I recognized as belonging to the owner of the shop. He was out of sight for the moment, busy in the small storeroom in the middle of the shop.

"I am interested in some hair combs or barrettes in gold or diamonds. Is there something you could suggest?" I asked, suppressing a grin.

"Certainly. May I ask what the occasion is…?" He had come out of the storeroom and stopped in his approach as he took in our appearance. Or, more accurately, as he took in Bella's appearance.

_Wow. I don't suppose there's any way I could get you to leave her here with me for a… private… showing, is there? I guarantee she wouldn't remember you… or her own name for that matter._

I suppressed a growl and narrowed my eyes.

"We are celebrating our engagement. I believe we have spoken on the phone, Richard. I am Edward Cullen." I smiled a semi-threatening smile.

_No way. You're way too young to have that kind of money. Must be Daddy's money. Is that what she's after? I guess money _does _buy you love. I wonder if she's had any work done because of your money. No. She looks natural. I'd love to find out...._

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. It is wonderful to finally meet you in person. This must be your lovely bride-to-be." _Hmm. You like them young, too. She looks fresh…._

I nodded curtly and tensed as his thoughts, all of them involving Bella, continued along the lines of minds I had hunted in a previous lifetime. I couldn't stop my low growl, though I know he didn't hear it. A small part of me wondered if he recognized the fact that I did not tell him Bella's name.

Bella must have felt it, or at least noticed my tension. She squeezed my arm and touched my face—trying to relax me through her touch, which usually worked—and wrapped my arms around her. Technically, we were breaking her rules, but my sanity and Richard's… health… depended on making something very clear: Bella was—and always would be—_mine_ and under my protection.

"What can we do for you tonight, Mr. Cullen? You were interested in hair combs? Is there a problem with any of the other pieces you have purchased?" _Maybe your fiancee needs something… special… from me? There's so much I could show her.  
_

"No, there is no problem, and I'm afraid we don't have the time to browse that I thought we did," I replied in as even a tone as possible. If not for Bella in my arms and Carlisle's face in my mind, this man would be begging for his life instead of trying to sell me jewelry. "I just wanted to thank you for your excellent work while we were in the neighborhood. Have a good evening."

I turned, keeping Bella tightly in my arms, and walked out of the store. I couldn't stop my growl as I led Bella to the Vanquish. Richard would never see my business again and was lucky to be alive with the thoughts that he continued to shout even now.

I helped Bella into the Vanquish, ignoring her questioning expression, and broke another rule by moving at my normal speed to my side of the car. I climbed in quickly and pulled into Seattle traffic as soon as I had an opening.

"Sorry about that," I murmured as I navigated the small streets.

"What happened, Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

I inhaled sharply, relishing her scent, freesia and lavender laced with… adrenaline? Bella was afraid? Of me?

I pulled into the nearest parking spot and turned to her. She must have sensed my tension—my anger—more deeply than I thought.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you." I reached out to stroke her cheek, rules of the hunt momentarily forgotten.

"I'm not—and never will be—scared of _you_. You were protecting me from something?" I had almost forgotten how perceptive she was.

"The man, Richard, owns the shop. I've only talked to him on the phone. I bought your choker and earrings from him," I replied in a rush. "His associates delivered the pieces. I had no idea…."

Bella placed two fingers on my lips. "I don't understand. You looked like you wanted to kill him."

I was that obvious?

"When he saw you…." I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, trying to suppress the memory. "It was Port Angeles all over again."

Bella inhaled sharply and shivered. Her heart rate spiked momentarily, then calmed as we both took deep, cleansing breaths.

"You… stepping into my arms… may have saved his life." I opened my eyes, forcing myself to meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward," she said softly, brushing her fingers along my jawline. "I understand. I had no idea…. Do you want to continue the hunt?" Her eyes glinted mischievously.

I chuckled. It never ceased to amaze me how she could so easily dismiss—or at least ignore—danger. Then again, I was often grateful for that tendency, as it enabled her to lie contentedly in my arms every night, enabled me to kiss her and revel in her warmth.

"Absolutely," I confirmed. "No more rule breaking?" I flashed her my crooked smile.

"Only if someone is in mortal danger."

I chuckled inwardly and thought of how easily I could trap her in her own words by insisting that she _was_—and would be until my venom flowed through her veins—in mortal danger simply by sitting in my car with me. That would only lead to an argument, though, and that was the last thing I wanted tonight.

No, what I wanted—needed—sat inches away from me, simultaneously too close and too far away. I would let her have her fun, though I would not make the evening easy for her. I was not one to surrender easily, if ever.

"Deal," I agreed, thinking of what awaited us. I knew Bella was not one for grand gestures, so I hoped that my relatively simple—but still grand—plans would hit the mark. If I knew her as well as I thought I did, I had at least an even chance of winning tonight. Even with the way she looked and with the small smiles I could see playing on her lips as we made our way to Seattle harbor.

I stole a glance at Bella as I parked the Vanquish and smiled to myself.

Though I would not go without a fight, I would gladly surrender to her if it became necessary.

* * *

_A/N: The hunt continues. Maybe 2 more chapters or so. I can try to speed things up if you'd like…. Yes, it's been awhile. I'm very sorry. Life and school and all that. Fanfic writing is my fun writing and has, sadly, taken a back seat to my academic writing. I hope this tides you over for a while. I'm working on Postponing Damnation as well, but I may have to put something on hiatus for a while…. Anyway. Reviews are lovely but not required as I _will_ continue to write this one for the mere pleasure of doing so. Thanks for reading! –ocfm_


	10. Suddenly I Will Play My Ace

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I'm just having fun and filling some gaps.

* * *

**BPOV:

We were at the harbor, that much was clear, but I still had no idea what Edward had planned. He drove into a small garage, helped me out of the car, then shut and locked the garage door behind us as we exited.

"I like this car," he explained, answering my quizzical expression.

Edward tucked my arm in his and led me down the marina to a somewhat secluded dock where we were met at a podium by a sharply dressed male attendant.

"Good evening," the attendant greeted with a quick glance in our direction. "How may I help you tonight?" He looked up and swallowed convulsively as he looked us over. He looked me over again, more slowly this time, and I felt Edward tense.

"Cullen," Edward said simply, as if the name itself gave access to the world.

Apparently it did. The attendant's eyes widened and he began to stutter an apology. Edward's hand covered mine on his arm; the attendant must only be giving lip service to the apology and his thoughts were likely driving Edward mad. Given the incident at the jewelry store, I wasn't sure how much more Edward could take. I suppose it _was _partly my fault, though. I had insisted that Alice make me devastating.

We followed the attendant down the dock slowly, partly due to my insistence at human speed and partly due to my wobbly steps on the uneven surface. Add the sunset over Puget Sound and I was lucky to still be on my feet. Fortunately, I knew Edward would never let me fall.

I did not notice the ship until we stopped walking and only then because Edward drew my attention to it—a large yacht with two decks and a crisply dressed crew awaiting our arrival and inspection.

"Edward?" I turned to him, bewildered and dazzled.

He turned to me, grinning broadly, then frowned at my expression. It looked as if he'd forgotten an important detail.

"You don't get seasick, do you?" he asked, his tone laced with concern and worry.

"No," I replied quickly. I loved the water, just not the rain. "This…." I realized I was about to protest about the cost of the evening and quickly changed tactics. "This is… amazing."

Edward chuckled and gave me a look to indicate he knew what I was going to say before I changed my mind.

"Welcome to the S.S. Twilight, Miss Swan." He gestured toward the ship with a sweeping gesture. "She is ours for as long as we wish. Shall we?"

He led me up the small gangplank, one hand on the small of my back, the other on my arm. I gripped him tightly; my shoes were slippery.

"Please don't let me fall," I whispered a we walked up a set of stairs to the top deck. Edward nodded once and wordlessly wrapped an arm around my waist, releasing me as soon as we were off the stairs.

"Thank you," I whispered, blushing.

Edward turned to me slightly and winked before leading me to an elegantly set table for two in the middle of the deck. He seated me first, then sat next to me.

"Excuse me one moment?" he asked lightly. I nodded.

He pulled out his cell phone and turned away from me slightly.

"We're ready, Mr. Graves. Cast off at your leisure."

I didn't notice we were moving until the city lights started to glide by. My eyes were only on Edward, his on me. I took a few moments to appreciate his appearance. I had seen Edward in a tux before, but the sight of him in black with his features bathed in moonlight and ambient candlelight and his golden eyes simultaneously smoldering and sparking almost had me trying to snatch the phone away and telling the captain to just turn around and do whatever he had to do to stop the boat.

Edward smiled a slow, almost lazy, smile and reached out to take my left hand in his right hand.

"Are you hungry, Bella? Or shall we watch Seattle for awhile?"

"No, I'm not hungry." _Not for food anyway. _"Let's watch Seattle for awhile. Food can wait."

He nodded and half-smiled, then stood and helped me to stand.

"I have told you how amazing you look tonight, right?" he asked as he led me to the side railings so we could look over the water and mark the passing of the city lights.

"Not in those words, no," I quipped back, looking at him from underneath my lashes. Rosalie and Alice had taught me that trick. They actually made me practice!

Edward swallowed and licked his lips once before turning away for a moment to watch the lights slip by. I allowed myself an inward squeal of victory. He half turned back to me and smiled crookedly.

"You look amazing, Bella. More so than usual," he said in a low, silky smooth voice, treading a fine line between being himself and employing a vampire trick.

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

I flushed with pleasure at the compliment. And at the hunger in his eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. Alice helped."

"Only with the hair and clothes," he said simply, holding my gaze. He reached out and took my left hand in his and kissed it reverently.

My blush deepened and I looked away, then shivered against the night's chill and Edward's words.

"I thought Alice gave you a jacket," Edward said with a slight frown.

Oops.

"Um. It's in the car," I admitted.

He sighed and shook his head and removed his jacket. He draped it around my shoulders. I inhaled deeply of his scent and smiled to myself; it was almost as good as an embrace. Edward's hands stayed on my shoulders—under the guise of keeping me steady, he said—and we watched Seattle for awhile in silence.

"So why did you choose this?" I asked, indicating the yacht and night cruise.

"Dinner on the Sound?" Edward asked, leaning back against the rails to face me.

"Yes. You could have whisked me off anywhere in the world, but we stayed in Seattle."

He smiled. "I know you Bella," he said quietly. "Your 'go all out' condition _did_ give me almost unlimited options and I considered them. Truly. But,I knew I could only go so far under that condition. Besides, it's just as much _my_ hunt as it is yours. If I make you too uncomfortable, you win by default because I'd have to console you." 

_Yes. You do have a spectacular way of consoling a girl._

I laughed. He chuckled and turned to watch me while I watched the lights slip by.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"How perfect you are and how absurdly lucky I am," I said quietly, blushing.

"Hmm. My thoughts exactly," he smiled.

I met his gaze—always a big mistake—and stepped closer to him without realizing it. The yacht hit a particularly rough patch of the Sound and I stumbled forward into Edward's arms. He caught me easily, expertly, and set me back on my feet. He bent down to my level, his one hand on the small of my back, another on my shoulder.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," I said, meeting his eyes. I was surprised by his proximity and his breath blew across my face, scrambling my thoughts.

"Bella…."

Fortunately, my stomach growled before he could say anything else or before I could close the distance between us and lose the game only a few hours in.

"Shall we go down to dinner, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips. He did not change his position. "You look a bit hungry."

_You bet I'm hungry._

His smirk snapped me out of my reverie and I backed away slightly. I shook my head and nodded.

"Down, Mr. Cullen? There is a table set up here."

"It's warmer downstairs, Miss Swan." He half-smiled. "We can come back up later. I will see if someone has a warmer coat for you."

"Sure, sure," I smiled. "Let's go eat."

Edward helped me down the stairs and seated me at another small table in the main cabin of the ship. He removed his jacket from my shoulders and put it back on before sitting down. I caught him smelling his lapel and grinned at him.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me, Bella," he said quietly. "Your scent wrapped in mine." He groaned softly. "Intoxicating."

I grinned triumphantly. I didn't even blush.

Before I could reply, another uniformed attendant—female this time—approached.

"Good evening, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. Welcome aboard the Twilight."

She went on to give us dinner options. I idly wondered if Edward would actually eat with me.

"Bella?"

Edward's velvet voice broke my thoughts and I realized that I had entirely missed what the waitress had said.

"Salmon, chicken, or steak, sweetheart?" he asked quietly, a smile sparking in his eyes.

"Um… Salmon, please."

Edward winked at me and turned back to the attendant.

"Salmon for Miss Swan. I will have the steak. Rare, with extra au jus on the side, please."

I watched with interest as some silent communication passed between Edward and the waitress. Her features were well-defined, angular and her skin was pale. My eyes flicked up to hers as she turned to me slightly; they were a deep emerald green with a tinge of gold beneath them.

She left before I could say anything. I turned to Edward with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, his smile fading slightly as he took in my shocked expression.

"She's… like you?" I asked quietly, hoping he would understand my question.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. Um. Yes. I called in a favor from an old friend. I hope that didn't make you too uncomfortable," he murmured.

"No. I'm just surprised."

"Sorry. I know how you hate surprises."

"Don't worry, Edward, I'm fine." I smiled, then realized that he had ordered human food.

I bit my lip. Edward frowned.

"What now?"

"You're going to… eat? Human food?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

"You don't have to do that," I protested.

"Relax Bella. Please."

I frowned, then met his golden gaze. As usual, I lost myself in those eyes—no vampire trick necessary.

"Breathe, Bella." He chuckled.

I shook my head and looked away, feeling my earrings hit my neck.

"This was a very good idea. We should do it again," I mused, desperate for a subject change.

"Hunting or this particular outing?" Edward asked, the amusement clear in his eyes.

"The Sound at night. The city lights are beautiful."

"I wouldn't call them beautiful. Not compared to what I'm seeing right now," Edward replied, staring at me.

He reached his right hand across the table, palm up, asking for my hand. I gave him my left hand; he lifted it to his lips, kissing my fingertips and then my ring.

We held hands and sat in comfortable silence until dinner arrived. Edward kissed my hand again and released it so we could eat.

I ate as ravenously as courtesy allowed while watching Edward as surreptitiously as possible. He cut his steak into small pieces and ate slowly. He dipped each piece into a dish of warm red liquid, seeming to savor each bite as much as possible. He took almost infinitesimal bites of his vegetables.

Something occurred to me as I watched him, but I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"You look curious, Bella. What are you thinking?" he asked, taking another bite of steak.

I swallowed and shook my head, scooping another bite of salmon, vegetables, and baked potato into my mouth.

"You can ask me anything. You know that, right?" he encouraged, dipping a spoon into the dish of liquid. He poured the spoonful over the meat and smiled.

"Rare steak with extra au jus. Extra… blood?" I whispered as softly as possible. I knew he would be able to hear me.

"Yes," he admitted softly with a grimace. "Too repulsive?" He frowned.

"No. I'm just... surprised that you would… _eat_… while… eating," I finished lamely.

He chuckled.

"It makes human food a little more palatable. I'm sorry if it disturbed you."

"I'm not disturbed, Edward," I said softly. I was impressed that he had found a way to eat with me and _not_ be... repulsive... actually, and told him so.

He smiled crookedly. "Are you finished?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes."

He stood up and knelt beside me.

"Have some dessert. I will be back in a few minutes."

Right. Off to choke up the bits of human food. I grimaced, then frowned at the thought of him in pain.

"Don't fret, love. It's well worth it and it's not so bad," he said quietly. He stood as an attendant came into view and earshot.

"I hear the carrot cake is excellent," he said more loudly before kissing my hand and walking away.

He was back before I was finished with my carrot cake.

"You were right," I said over my last mouthful. "This was excellent."

He smiled as he took his seat.

"Good. I'm fine," he said before I could ask.

I savored my last forkful of carrot cake, then sighed contentedly.

"Delicious."

"I could say the same about you," Edward said with a broad grin. He winked as I blushed.

I had no reply.

"Would you like to go back up and watch Seattle some more?"

"I'd love to." It seemed like Edward and I never got enough time alone together. "May I have a human moment?"

"Of course."

He stood as I left the table and smiled at me as I stumbled to the nearest cabin to prepare for the next stage of my attack.

* * *

EPOV:

I waited for Bella to return, grateful for the moment to myself. I was having a harder time resisting her than I thought I would. All of the contact I had taken for granted--touching her face, her neck, tracing her collarbones, kissing her whenever I had the urge--was denied me now, even with the fiance card firmly in my hand. She, however, was inordinately controlled, almost unnaturally contained. If I didn't know better, I would have suspected Jasper was lurking in the background strengthening her resolve.

"All right, I'm ready. Sorry to keep you waiting."

I turned to Bella's voice with a smile on my face, then felt my jaw drop.

I almost called for the captain to dock immediately. I didn't care where we were or what it would cost.

Bella had rearranged her dress slightly to create an off-the-shoulder look, which increased the V in the neckline. This in turn accented her throat and thus the choker. She had also unpinned her hair. It fell in tantalizing ringlets down her back. She turned slightly and I followed the trail of ringlets down the rest of her body, drinking in the sight of the skin of her back. The reshaping of the top of the dress made the bottom of the dress cling more tightly to Bella's exquisite form before flowing away from her just below her knees. Her feet were bare and she held the shoes in her hand, dangling them from one finger. Her lips were curved up in the ghost of a sly smile.

I swallowed convulsively. There were no words.

She was going to win....

* * *

_A/N: Wow. This is going to have to suffice for awhile. I worked extra hard and fast to get this chapter out, given the response I had to chapter 9. Holy crow! Over 1000 hits just in April and over 1500 since publication. Thanks so much! Now I can definitively say that I know you're out there, and by that I mean a general "you." :-) The hunt will wrap up soon and I made this chapter extra long just to pique your interest. I know who wins. At least, I think I do. _

_As usual, reviews are lovely and encouraged, but not necessary. I will write this one until it runs its course, though I don't know how long that will be. If any of you have also read Say It Out Loud, thank you so much for your support. I've had over 200 hits in the 2 days since it's been published. Wowza. I still like it as a one-shot, but there is potential to that story. Anyway. Thanks for reading, as always. It's my pleasure to write! --ocfm  
_


	11. I'm On The Hunt, I'm After You

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I'm merely having fun and filling some gaps. Mainly having fun

* * *

**

_Previously: _

_Bella had rearranged her dress slightly to create an off-the-shoulder look, which increased the V in the neckline. This in turn accented her throat and thus the choker. She had also unpinned her hair. It fell in tantalizing ringlets down her back. She turned slightly and I followed the trail of ringlets down the rest of her body, drinking in the sight of the skin of her back. The reshaping of the top of the dress made the bottom of the dress cling more tightly to Bella's exquisite form before flowing away from her just below her knees. Her feet were bare and she held the shoes in her hand, dangling them from one finger. Her lips were curved up in the ghost of a sly smile._

_I swallowed convulsively. There were no words._

_She was going to win....

* * *

_

**EPOV:**

I shook my head, slightly dazed, and held my hand out to her.

"Exquisite," I smiled. "You'll get cold, though," I warned, my smile fading slightly.

Bella smiled sweetly and put her hand in mine. "I'll be fine."

I led her back up to the top deck, which had been transformed into a small dance floor. Votive candle lanterns lit the deck, soft music played; Bella did not resist as I led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"May I have the honor of sharing a dance with you, Miss Swan?" I used my softest, most compelling voice.

She nodded and swallowed once. "Just remember the rules," she whispered.

I nodded once and pulled her into my arms, cradling her as closely as possible. We danced to her lullabye and some songs from my era, interspersed with some songs that required closer contact than was probably allowed. Bella didn't protest, though, so I said nothing. I maintained eye contact with her, allowing myself to probe the depths of her chocolate eyes. She held my gaze with unBella-like strength and determination and blushed when I complimented her new found grace.

"I'd say it's all in the leading," she replied demurely. "You by far are the more skilled dancer, Mr. Cullen."

"You make it easy, Miss Swan. Truly, I have never had a more stunning dance partner." I leaned in as close as propriety would allow. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me at our wedding?"

I could feel Bella's blush and inhaled her expelled breath as she tried to come up with something to say. She finally nodded and I smiled in a small victory.

We danced until a small breeze washed across the top deck, stirring Bella's already intoxicating scent. I inhaled deeply, drowning in the fragrance and the sensation of her skin. She was not close enough for my liking but I was bound by rules and God help me, I was not going to give in without a fight.

I fought as long as I could, but it was not long enough as the combination of Bella's scent, the feel of her, and my… need… for her finally finished me.

"Give me a moment?" I asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Certainly."

I released her, walked her to the rail, and went to find the captain.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Are you enjoying your evening?"

There was no way I could explain to him how torturously beautiful my evening had been so far.

"Yes, Captain Graves, very much. Tell me…" I paused, trying to force myself into nonchalance. "Are we far from our departure point?"

"Coming back up on it now, sir."

"Excellent. Would you be so kind as to dock as soon as possible? Miss Swan and I are running late for our next engagement. We will, however, be calling upon your services again."

"As you wish, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Captain," I said sincerely. I would have to make sure he was well compensated.

I took a deep, cleansing breath and went back to my Bella.

"We're stopping already?" she asked in surprise as we docked.

"I _do_ have more planned," I said as sullenly as possible.

She looked at me sidewise; her lips formed a perfect 'O' and she ducked her head as she blushed.

"You should put your shoes back on, Bella," I said quietly.

She frowned and bit her lip. I suppressed a groan. She had no idea what that did to me. Actually, maybe she did.

"They hurt my feet," she said softly. "There is more than one reason I shouldn't wear high heels."

I chuckled.

"I think that carrying you might be outside of our boundaries, Miss Swan. Unless you would like to make more exceptions?"

"Please, Mr. Cullen. Would you carry me back to the car? I have other shoes there."

Other shoes? The heels weren't enough to tease me?

"Just so I am clear," I said, suppressing a grin, "you have asked for me to handle you in a somewhat intimate fashion in order to convey you to my car, correct?"

"Just carry me to the car, Edward," Bella said, exasperated. "I trust that you will not overstep your bounds," she added with a sweet, I'm-on-to-you smile. I smiled crookedly.

"My pleasure, Miss Swan. I suggest that you hold on tightly until we are on firm ground, as the water can make the dock rather unstable."

Bella smiled and shook her head, then nodded as I scooped her up bridal style, mindful of her dress. She pressed herself against me and settled her head into the crook of my neck. I adjusted my grip slightly to hold her as close as I dared, allowing a good portion of my concentration to handle her warmth and the rhythmic beating of her heart, which was surprisingly stable considering our proximity.

* * *

Human pace had never been so maddening as I carried her back to the Vanquish. I couldn't decide if I liked this particular anxiety; I knew I was close to my limit. I could picture my family, particularly Emmett, giving me grief for decades if not centuries if Bella were to win tonight. I was not entirely convinced, however, that it was a bad thing to endure. The fact that Bella was denying me—and succeeding—made her all the more alluring. I wondered what more I could do. Did I rely too much on my 'vampire tricks' as Bella called them? Would she not find me attractive otherwise?

I pondered this as I set Bella in the car.

"I need a moment, Bella. Do you mind?" I asked quietly as she buckled her seatbelt.

"No. Are you all right? We can stop if you want to," she replied with concern.

"I'm fine, love. Truly. I need to check on some of my other arrangements."

"Oh. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded and shut the door, thinking of how her scent would saturate the car. I swallowed convulsively and reached for my phone.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice chimed.

"Hello, Alice. I just wanted to thank you for helping Bella." More sarcasm leaked into my tone than I anticipated.

"You're welcome," Alice laughed. "Have you surrendered yet?"

"Me? Surrender?" I scoffed.

"Bella's stronger than you give her credit for," Alice said cryptically. "You'll see soon enough. And yes, the house is open and ready. Enjoy. Oh, and I stashed some extra clothes for both of you."

"Thanks, Alice," I said dryly.

I snapped my phone shut and climbed into the car. Bella's scent assaulted me and I drank it in greedily.

"Where to now?" Bella asked, turning to me.

"You'll see," I smirked. She pouted slightly and turned back to face the front with a huff.

We drove for a while in silence. I was, in truth, contemplating how I could gracefully surrender or, perhaps, trap Bella in her own words if it came down to it. I was not above winning on a technicality. Since our return from Italy, Bella had not denied me of her except during hunting trips and the terrible night on the mountain with Jacob Black. Even then, though, _she_ had not told me to stay away….

I glanced at Bella. Her expression was smooth, but she looked as if she were thinking about something. As usual, I had no idea what it could be.

"I never told you how good you look tonight, did I?" she asked, breaking my thoughts.

"No."

"Beyond handsome or magnificent," she sighed. "Way beyond me," she added in a faintly sad voice.

"You do not see yourself clearly, Miss Swan," I chided. "You are beyond what I ever hoped in my existence. I told you how long I've waited for you." I took her hand and kissed it reverently.

Her breath hitched and she allowed me to hold her hand as I pulled into the drive of a large house near Lake Washington. It was similar to the Forks house in many ways, including proximity to a large section of forest, though we rarely hunted here. It was too close to humans, especially for Jasper.

"Wow," Bella said softly, noticing the similarities.

"I thought, perhaps, we could continue our evening somewhere more private?"

"As you wish, Mr. Cullen," Bella replied with a small smile.

I smiled back, kissed her hand again, and exited the car. I checked the trunk for her other shoes and offered her the box when I opened her door.

"Thank you," she smiled. She turned her body so she faced me instead of the windshield and placed the box on her lap. She opened it to remove a pair of gold flip-flops which sparkled in the ambient light from the house. I had to laugh. The shoes matched her dress perfectly.

"Alice?" I asked, holding my hand out to her to help her out of the car.

"Of course," Bella chuckled. "You should have seen Rosalie's face when Alice suggested it."

I nodded, imagining Rosalie's horror at seeing flip-flops matched to a couture gown. I grinned at the thought.

Bella smiled at the memory as I led her into the house. She walked in, as comfortable here as she was in the Forks house. I closed the door behind us and removed my jacket and tie, tossing them on the floor. Bella was in the next room, wandering aimlessly. I heard the small thuds of her shoes as she kicked them off.

I listened to her soft footsteps as she wandered through the house, wishing for the millionth time that I could be human so I could lose myself in my passion and desire for her so deeply that it did not matter if I ever surfaced.

I lost myself in the steady rhythm of her heartbeat again and relished the scent of her mixing with those of my family in this house as well. I flexed my hands, which ached to hold her, then glowered at them, marble hard and dangerous. I could kill Bella so easily and yet… She did not—would not—fear me. Even after witnessing me kill and dismember Victoria—my lip still curled at the name—Bella had run into my arms, concerned only for my safety.

I inhaled again, tasting Bella's scent as it wafted through the house. I had never wanted anyone—anything—so much in my life.

I followed her throughout the house silently, just out of her line of sight, stalking, hunting. She was, and always would be, my prey.

"Bella?"

I caught up to her in the farthest corner of the upstairs hallway, coincidentally near my room in this house.

"Yes?" she turned, smiling.

I closed the distance between us quickly; she backed up against the wall instinctively. My inner hunter smiled widely; I had her cornered. I placed my hands on either side of her just below her shoulders, effectively pinning her in place. I leaned in, causing her to press up against the wall even more.

"Mr. Cullen," she teased in a low, breathy voice, "this is crossing a line or two."

"I don't care," I growled, leaning my head near the crook of her neck, careful not to touch her. "I want you."

She utterly surprised me by stepping forward a half- step into the cage of my arms and laying a soft, warm hand against my cheek, bringing my face back to hers.

"And what makes you think you can have me just because you want me?" she whispered, her lips only centimeters from mine. Her breath washed over my face, filled my nostrils and mouth.

I groaned. Where did all of her willpower come from? And where did all of mine go?

"Please, Bella?" I would give her almost anything now, if she would only agree to end this sweet misery. A small part of my mind registered the fact that if she said yes to this, I would win the hunt.

Bella leaned forward another half-inch, her lips now millimeters from mine, and held my gaze.

"No."

She ducked under my arm and backed away a few paces.

I curled my hands into the wall, leaving dents to match the shape of my fingertips. It took all of my remaining control not to reach for Bella, set her back into place against the wall and cross almost every remaining boundary in our physical relationship and damn the consequences. My body ached to do it. My mind screamed at me to take her. Now.

I inhaled deeply and turned to her slowly.

* * *

_A/N: Huh. I'm kind of evil, aren't I, leaving it here? Ah, well. We'll have to see what happens, won't we. Will Bella give in? Will Edward give in? Will they compromise? Who knows? Feel free to cast your vote in a review. I'm open to writing different versions of the end of the hunt. Yes, the end of the hunt is near.  
_

_I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. Lots of life stuff happening, including my grandfather's funeral and that pesky thing called school. I had to put a lot of energy into that 70 page project and will have to dive back into that this week, so this may be it for a while. I may need to go on hiatus from writing fan fiction until I have more of my academic work written, or until the next evil plotbunny hops by. I've seen some tracks leading to extensions of my more recent one-shots, but I'm resisting the call for now. I do have a lot of ideas for shorter pieces, mainly songfics so you're warned, but fun writing won't help me graduate. :-(  
_

_As usual, reviews are lovely and encouraged, but not necessary. While they _may_ speed the update process, I have and never will hold chapters for ransom in exchange for reviews. I've never done that and I won't. I'm just busy. Thanks for reading! –ocfm _


	12. Eyes on Fire

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I'm just having some fun while filling gaps.

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal. May she rest in peace and may her friends and loved ones find comfort. She will be missed.

* * *

**_Previously:_

_"Please, Bella?" I would give her almost anything now, if she would only agree to end this sweet misery. A small part of my mind registered the fact that if she said yes to this, I would win the hunt._

_Bella leaned forward another half-inch, her lips now millimeters from mine, and held my gaze. _

_"No."_

_She ducked under my arm and backed away a few paces._

_I curled my hands into the wall, leaving dents to match the shape of my fingertips. It took all of my remaining control not to reach for Bella, set her back into place against the wall and cross almost every remaining boundary in our physical relationship and damn the consequences. My body ached to do it. My mind screamed at me to take her. Now._

_I inhaled deeply and turned to her slowly.

* * *

_

BPOV:

Edward's gaze froze me into place. His were the eyes of a predator. My personal predator.

"Bella." His voice was beyond seductive—it was compulsory, irresistible. I had never heard anything like it before.

I opened my mouth to protest, to call "vampire trick" but I could not speak. I could only stare and drink in the sight of my hunter.

"Come back, Bella," Edward purred in the same voice. He extended his hand in invitation. I shifted my weight to take a step, then shook my head in mute resistance.

"I won't hurt you," he assured, his voice even sultrier than before. "Come to me, love." He curled his fingers and beckoned me forward.

"Vampire trick," I murmured. If he couldn't hear me, he could at least read my lips.

A slow smile spread across his face. He nodded once in acknowledgment and then shrugged as if it didn't matter. His eyes burned into the very heart of me. My pulse accelerated and I could feel the adrenaline rush through my system, not out of fear, but of anticipation.

Edward's nostrils flared as he sensed the changes in my scent. He took one step toward me, hand still extended, and stopped to take a deep breath. I wondered what he could really smell, but could not form the question.

"Bella." I could listen to him speak in that tone all day, which was probably the point, and stood rooted to my spot. I watched him come for me; my breathing quickened and my heart raced again. Edward groaned and stopped his advance. I was just out of reach.

I smiled up at him, lost in his beauty. I probably should have been afraid, but I knew that he would rather die than hurt me. My smile grew as I realized that his hunger for _me_ now overshadowed his thirst for my blood. The desire in his eyes burned bright as they darkened in his... need...for me. Summoning all my strength, I took a half step away from him.

Before I could complete my token retreat, I was in the circle of Edward's arms. Technically, he had broken no boundaries, at least not yet, and I relished the feel of his hands on my hips, the sweetness of his breath in my face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Edward asked, bringing one hand up to stroke errant hair from my face. I could not answer as I met his eyes again. His eyes had lost none of the predatory fervor; he utterly dazzled me.

"Bella." I raised one eyebrow, unable to break the spell as Edward leaned in until he was centimeters from my lips. "You win," he whispered before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. One of his hands deftly released my hair from its several clips before he braided his fingers through the length. His other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush to him. He was everywhere all at once and I still couldn't get enough.

I'm not sure how we got there, but I soon found my head on a pillow and Edward hovering over me. A slow, lazy smile spread across his face as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He reached down with one hand and traced the the choker. I reached up and removed it slowly, watching the gleam in his eyes deepen. As soon as the metal was away from my skin, Edward's lips took its place. He covered every inch of exposed skin before making his way back up to my lips. I took the opportunity to relieve him of his shirt—with no objection—and slipped my hands up to his shoulders, then into his hair as we continued to kiss.

I did my best to control myself, to let Edward lead. He grew bolder, more confident, as I restrained myself. I could feel some boundaries slipping away, though the most important ones remained firmly intact. Small victories. I couldn't stop the triumphant smile that spread across my face when Edward decided I needed to breathe and lavished attention on my neck and collarbones instead of my lips. He must have felt the smile or sensed a change in me somehow because he pulled back to look at me, then rolled to his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What are you smiling about, love?" he asked, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

I let my eyes rake over him for a moment, taking in his disheveled hair, his bare chest, and his wrinkled pants, then indulged in a long, slow stretch. I hadn't noticed that my dress was noticeably shorter now, resting just above my knee, and the sleeves had been pushed off my shoulder, baring more skin than I'd shown in a while.

"Bella?" Edward's voice reminded me that I had left a question unanswered; he hates when I do that.

"I won," I said simply. "I, Bella Swan, bested _Edward_ _Cullen_ in a battle of self-control." I rolled to my side so I could see him better. Edward looked me over quickly, then his eyes snapped up to meet mine as he took a shaky breath. I glanced down at myself and blushed at how much was exposed. Not everything, but… enough.

"Oops," I murmured. I could feel my blush deepen as I scrambled to cover myself. Edward caught my arms in a vise-like grip and held my gaze.

"You're beautiful, Bella. You don't have to hide yourself from me." He raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly as I continued to blush. He raised one finger to feel the heat on my cheek, then traced it down to the hollow of my throat before planting a light kiss there.

"You're even lovelier when you blush. Such a delectable sight."

"Good enough to eat?" I teased.

I could feel his grin against my chest, then shivered as his tongue traced my collarbone.

"You have no idea," he murmured. "How long until the wedding?" His voice was plaintive. Another victory! Usually, I'm the one complaining.

"Three weeks," I replied, my breath quickening as his ministrations continued.

"Hmm. We haven't… practiced… nearly enough lately, have we?" he asked as he moved a piece of fabric away from my shoulder with his nose and traced a downward path with his lips.

"No." It was all I could manage as his hand trailed along my side, past my waist, and came to rest on my knee. His fingers curled behind my knee and squeezed gently as he hitched my leg around his hip. I could feel and hear the fabric of my dress tear from my knee to my upper thigh. Edward's hand followed the tear as his lips came up and met mine in a deep, demanding, mind-numbing kiss.

I had forgotten—which was easy to do when Edward was kissing me—that, in the "right" mood, I was ticklish along my legs. So, as Edward's hand began to move slowly up and down along the tear in my dress, widening the chasm in the material, the tickling sensations started to outweigh the pleasurable sensations. I tried to contain my giggle, but it would not be restrained.

Edward pulled away to let me breathe and my laughter erupted out of me. He released me quickly as I rolled on to my back and let myself laugh. I could feel Edward hovering over me.

"Bella?" I could hear his confusion, but that only fueled my giggling fit.

He heaved a frustrated sigh and pushed himself into a kneeling position, then sat up against the headboard of the bed while I continued to laugh.

When I finally calmed down, my sides ached and my eyes were red from laughter tears. Edward had a glass of water and tissues waiting for me and handed them to me after helping me sit up. I rearranged my dress so that I was less… exposed… and chuckled at Edward's pout.

"Whoo," I exclaimed, wiping my eyes. "Sorry about that." I took a drink of water and expelled a long breath.

"I've never seen you like that before, Bella," Edward replied with a small smile.

"In more ways than one, I imagine," I quipped, surprising both of us with the innuendo.

"Indeed," Edward chuckled. "May I ask what was so funny?"

"I get ticklish sometimes. I had forgotten about that spot."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You get ticklish?"

I nodded. "One of my many human weaknesses."

Edward grinned broadly. "Ticklishness doesn't go away."

I hit my head against the headboard a few times in mock frustration. "I'm doomed, then."

"That does seem to be the case, doesn't it?" Edward asked mildly.

I noticed the change in his tone and instantly regretted my words. I met his gaze and expelled a long breath, then shook my head. _Way to kill the mood, Bella._ Well… in for a penny, in for a pound.

"I'd rather be damned with you than saved without you, Edward. We've been over this and over this. How long do I have to keep telling you that this is what I want? That _you_ are what I want, what I need?"

His expression was immediately contrite and, just as quickly, I realized I had overreacted. I opened my mouth to apologize, but Edward spoke first.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I believe you, Bella, before you'll believe that I do? I know that you want to be with me and that means you want and need to be _like_ me as well. It's what I want and need, too. I… I cannot be without you, Bella, but the choice remains yours, up until I sink my teeth into your skin and taste again of your blood. I have come to terms with my damnation, but do not ask me to take yours lightly, even if it is a mutual decision. Even if it is what we need."

"I think of it as our salvation," I said quietly. "A reward for all that we've been through. Yes, there will be pain and I know I don't understand the full extent, but I've had venom in me before. I've faced death for you before and have never regretted it. I won't regret it, either. Do you know why?"

His eyes had hardened as I spoke of my own pain, but they softened slightly at my question.

"Tell me why, Bella," he said in a soft tone.

"This time, I face death on my own terms. I have asked it to come and my beloved will be the one to give it to me. You will be the last thing I feel when I leave mortality and the first thing I see when I enter your world as an equal. I can never regret that."

A single tear slid down my cheek and I noticed that his eyes, too, were shining with the tears he could not shed. Instead, he slid closer to me and kissed my tear away. He kissed me gently and gathered me into his arms.

"I understand," he said simply before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled at me lovingly and held my gaze for a few moments. His smile turned devilish and I noticed his eyes darken slightly as they darted to my lips.

"What do you say to some more practice?"

I brought my lips to his and smiled. "You don't ever have to ask again."

Edward grinned and stood with me still in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that, Miss Swan, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen."

"Deal." He tossed me ever so gently back on to the bed and crawled up to hover over me.

"I would like to… try… some things, love." My eyes widened and Edward chuckled. "Major boundaries will have to remain for safety and propriety's sake. But, as you said, this _is_ a new era. So, I will ask, just this once." He paused to make sure he had my full attention. As if he ever didn't.

"May I… experiment… with you, my love?" he asked in his sultry, compelling tone.

"Do as you please," I responded in as seductive of a tone as I could manage. Edward smiled and leaned down to capture my lips with his.

"Thank you, love," he said against my lips. "You won't regret this decision, either. I guarantee it."

I closed my eyes and lost myself in Edward.

How long until the wedding?

* * *

_A/N: So, there you have it. I'm sorry if anyone wanted Edward to win and if it was too obvious that Bella was going to win. I just thought that it would be nice, for once, for Bella to outdo Edward in something while she's human. Even Edward has his limits. I do have more material, but all that I have drafted feels rather anticlimactic, so I may end the fic here. If there is anything you'd particularly like to see—or if you'd like an alternate outcome to the hunt—let me know in a review or PM. _

_My condolences to the family and friends of Daddy's Little Cannibal. I did not have the pleasure of knowing her in person, but I did have the pleasure of reading her fiction. She was a lovely writer and her enthusiasm and love for the craft of writing clearly showed in her work. She will be missed._

_Finally, I must regretfully announce my hiatus from writing until at least July. I need to concentrate on schoolwork and I would like to dedicate some time and energy to research for a potentially extensive AH fanfic. I offer a teaser of said AH fanfic to those who review this chapter of Safe in Forks, but I will write even if reviews don't come. I never have, and never will, hold material hostage for reviews. My philosophy: Reviews are lovely and encouraged, but not required. _

_As usual, thank you for reading and for your patience with this fic. I promise to come back. --ocfm_


End file.
